Trust Me
by Love'sdarkshadow
Summary: Three years later, Danny Fenton is a senior in high school, dating the ex-nemesis Vlad Masters. One day, Danielle Phantom comes back to Amity Park, asking for Danny's help. But as Vlad and Danny assist Danielle, Danny begins to feel the insecurities of his relationship with the billionaire, questioning his decisions as well as the feelings Vlad truly has for him...
1. Chapter 1

**First Danny Phantom fanfiction, yay! This is Pompous Pep obviously but even though its rated M, its nothing too bad. The story will be about eighteen chapters, I'll update every week, sooner if I get lots of comments ;) haha anyway, please enjoy and comment! **

Danny sighed as his senses returned to him. Waking up sucked. When you're awake, you feel sore and irritated and tired even if you've slept for thirteen hours. Danny sighed as that grogginess made his limbs lead and his head spin thickly. His skin was cold and clammy under the heavy comforter. The sun blazed in from the thinly curtained windows, making Danny's eyes sting despite his attempt to shut them tighter. He groaned and shifted in bed only to have his lower back throb sorely. The half-ghost sighed and shifted back to his original position against a broad chest, which belonged to the cause of his sore backside.

"I feel terrible and it's your fault," Danny mumbled against the cool skin of a broad shoulder, much broader than his, but Danny was filling out nicely, so soon he might have such broad, manly shoulders.

"Good morning to you too, Little Badger."

Danny dared to crack a single blue eye open against the brilliant sunlight to glare lazily at the man in bed next to him. Vlad Masters smirked and shifted onto his side to put his arm possessively around Danny's thin waist.

"Morning…?" Danny muttered, rubbing his eyes harshly to try and rid them of his sleep-drunkenness. "Wait, morning!? It's not morning, is it?" Danny gasped, sitting up quickly and wincing at the pain that shot up his backside.

Vlad sighed and rolled onto his other side, effectively grabbing his cellphone off the side table and handing it to Danny, who flipped it open and sighed in relief. His shoulders lowered and he lay back on the bed heavily, his arm going up over his eyes to shield them from the sun. "It's only seven. God, why is the sun still up?" Danny groaned and rolled onto his stomach, pulling a fat pillow over his mess of tangled black hair.

Danny heard Vlad chuckle and then felt the bed shift as the man got up from the bed. "Well, as much as I'd love to laze around naked in bed with you for the rest of the night, I imagine you need to head home soon and you're most likely hungry. You teenage boys consume you're body weight in junk food every two hours."

Danny glanced out from the pillow and smiled at the view he got of Vlad's butt bared to him just before the man pulled on a pair of black pajama pants. Danny watched approvingly as Vlad's back muscles stretched slightly as he slipped a plain gray turtleneck on. With his silver hair hanging loosely on his shoulders, Vlad looked the picture of relaxed debonair gentleman and Danny for the life of him couldn't understand how he'd landed such a sexy mulit-billionaire. Who also happened to be half ghost.

Danny and Vlad had long since given up the "arch-enemies" relationship in favor of a mutual understanding, which included Vlad training Danny and staying away from Amity Park, so long as Danny kept Vlad company every once in a while. The mutual understanding soon gave way to friendship and then shifted closer to what they were now. It was such a seamless, almost natural route that Danny hadn't even noticed it happening as it happened. Danny just really liked spending time with Vlad (now that he wasn't a sleazy villain), who shared more in common with the teen than Danny had realized. Being around another halfa was liberating in a way as well, since he didn't have to hide anything, and was able to talk to someone who understood the same difficulties and experiences as him.

It was tough for Danny at first, once he realized the direction the relationship was taking. For one thing, this was _Vlad. _Despite their newfound friendship and mutual attraction, Vlad had been Danny's parent's college friend. The man was more than twice Danny's age. That would definitely cause trouble as well as complications. Also, the history between them was still there, which made trust an issue for them at times. But the major issue for Danny was that Vlad was a man.

Danny had only ever dated girls all his life, the most recent being Sam Manson, one of his two best friends. Even though the two had been broken up for some time, Danny still truly cared for Sam and was still attracted to girls. Never in his life had he looked at another boy and been even slightly attracted to him. So maybe it was just older men. Maybe it was the fact that Vlad was half ghost like him, connecting them with that common link. Or maybe it was just Vlad. Whatever it was, it scared Danny at first, not wanting to believe he was suddenly attracted to men. But he found it _was_ just Vlad for some reason.

Danny smiled into the pillow now, thinking about earlier in the day. It hadn't been their first time together. That had been about a month ago. Danny had been terrified, but Vlad had been more gentle and kind than Danny remembered him ever being. At the time, Danny had still been trying to get used to dating another man, finding kissing and snuggling awkward. Vlad had thought sex might completely wipe the awkwardness away in one go as well as release some of the pent up sexual urges he knew Danny had as a hormonal teenage boy. And he'd been right. After that, Danny had felt much better with the whole situation. During his first time, he'd seen a nicer side of Vlad. That whole time, he'd put his complete trust in Vlad and Vlad didn't misuse it. That helped their relationship greatly, as well as removing the awkwardness of it for Danny, because if he could have sex with another man, then he could kiss one just fine.

"Are you getting up, or what?" Vlad called as he exited the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah," Danny called weakly, knowing Vlad probably didn't hear the reply. He sat up and stretched, his back cracking noisily. He threw the covers off his naked body, wincing slightly as he stood to pull his boxers and jeans back on. Vlad had been a lot rougher than he should have this time.

Quickly pulling on his T-shirt, Danny hurried down the stairs, following the smell of burning bread and melting cheese. He entered the kitchen to see Vlad pouring a cup of juice and placing it on the table. Danny paused in the doorway, watching and smiling at the simplicity of the scene.

Vlad looked up and smirked, arching an eyebrow. "Care to tell me what you're staring at?"

"Just thinking what a great housewife you make, Vladdie?" Danny mocked with a sweet smile, making his way to the table. Vlad caught the boy's arm before he could sit and pulled his close until they were chest to chest.

"Oh, is that how you see me? As some woman to cook you sandwiches?"

"No. You also clean," Danny teased with a laugh. Vlad grimaced and leaned down to capture the offending lips but Danny turned intangible, causing Vlad to stumble right through the seventeen year old. Danny snickered and walked through him and turned solid behind him. "What's wrong old man? Losing your touch?"

Vlad growled, a predatory smile on his face as he turned to Danny. "Don't you test me, boy."

Danny returned the smirk. "Bring it on, Plasmius. My ass still hurts because of you, so no way am I letting you touch me again."

"Oh?" Vlad arched an eyebrow. "And after all the work I went to cook you such a nice grilled cheese sandwich." He indicated to the counter, where the delicious looking sandwich sat. Vlad always was a good cook. Danny figured he gained that skill from having to cook for himself back in his lonely days.

Momentarily distracted, the young halfa didn't notice Vlad disappear into pink mist as the real Vlad snuck behind him, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist and kissing his neck. "Mine," Vlad murmured against the pale skin.

Danny gasped, wiggling in Vlad's grip. "How did you switch the clone in like that? I barely even looked away!"

"It was always a duplicate, since you walked into the kitchen," Vlad said, trailing kisses up Danny's neck to his jaw. "I was going to surprise you, but you turned it into a challenge."

Danny wanted to protest and squirm away but he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of the man's cool lips on his skin. He moaned softly as Vlad sucked lightly right under Danny's jaw, licking and nipping the tender area. "S-stop Vlad. You're gonna make a mark."

"That's the point," Vlad chuckled, moving lower to create another mark along the thin neck. "You're mine, Daniel Fenton. Body and soul."

Danny sighed and tilted his head to the side to let the older man continue, not caring for the consequences, just reveling in the feeling of being possessed wholly. It was an experience and feeling unique to them as half ghosts, something spiritual and physical all at once that only they could understand. Another link that bound them together, that allowed Danny to immerse himself wholeheartedly with Vlad, body and soul.

…

"Danny, where have you been?"

"And what are those things on your neck?"

Danny stopped dead in the living room. He had expected his parents to be so fully immersed in some gadget or invention that they wouldn't notice the hickeys. But apparently no gizmo, ghost related or not (and it was ghost related), could keep parents from noticing their seventeen year old son from entering the house at ten o clock at night with bright red marks running along his neck.

Upon leaving Vlad's house from the portal, Danny had turned invisible once he arrived at Fenton Works, phasing outside the house to make it seem like he'd arrived home like any normal human kid; through the front door. Now he stood, staring at his parents, his cheeks probably just as bright as the marks.

"Uh, poison ivy," Danny said, scratching at this neck fiercely. He inched towards the stairs as his mother moved forward in concern.

"Poison Ivy!? How did you get poison Ivy? Let me look at it; I have some herbs and ointments in the kitchen that should—"

"Uh thanks mom, but it's not a big deal. It's uh, actually for an experiment for school," Danny fumbled, racking his brain for legitimate sounding lie. He hadn't thought ahead. "Tucker and I are figuring out the effects of certain plants on human skin. He rubbed some aloe on himself, Sam got stink weed and I got poison ivy. That's what I get for drawing the short straw, right?" Danny laughed, scratching his neck some more until it felt raw. He was steps away from the staircase.

"That's my boy, getting involved with science just like his old man!" Jack Fenton exclaimed, buying the lie a lot faster than his mother, who sighed.

"Alright Danny, but if that starts to get worse, I'm treating it, alright?" Maddie Fenton explained, her voice skeptical and her expression concerned. Danny hated lying to them, especially when his mother always pulled the overly-concerned-mother card. But it was either this weak poison ivy excuse or telling them their college buddy had been sucking on his neck like a sex-crazed vampire. The poison ivy was preferable anyway you looked at it.

"Will do, mom!" Danny exclaimed, hurrying up the staircase with a sigh of relief. Every visit to Vlad's ended like this. He'd sneak off through the portal to Vlad's, spend some time there and then sneak back home, more often than not to these kinds of questions if he came home on the later side, like tonight. He hated lying, but with the secret of his ghost powers for the last four years, he'd learned to get used to it.

The only real guilt that gnawed at Danny due to his relationship with Vlad was because of Sam and Tucker. They didn't know about the relationship. Not yet anyway. They thought that whenever Danny flew off to Vlad's, it was to train. Which is was, half the time. The other half was spent in Vlad's luxurious bedroom, or on the soft couch in the living room or bent over the shining grand table in the dining room. But he hadn't exactly gotten around to telling them about that other half yet. Which ate at Danny every day, because they were his best friends, the only people in the world whom he felt he could tell anything to.

So for now, the only people who knew were Danny, Vlad, and Jaz.

Jasmine found out about a month and a half ago when the relationship first started getting physical with kissing and snuggling. Jasmine was a psychology major and read Danny better than he read himself sometimes. It took a lot of convincing and "Please Jaz, you can trust me!" to get her to not tell their parents. She was worried about him, he understood that. But he wasn't some clumsy little kid anymore. He was a senior in high school, he fought ghosts on a regular basis and defeated great terrors over the years. He could take care of himself. So she's trusted him, and promised to be there for him to talk, whenever he needed. It was a nice fallback, to know he had _someone _to talk to about him and Vlad, even if it wasn't that often with Jasmine at college in Connecticut.

Danny reached into his pocket and took out his phone as he entered the bathroom. He dialed Tucker up as he quickly stripped off his shirt. He turned the faucet of the tub on as his techno-obsessed friend answered the phone. "Heello?"

"Hey Tuck, sorry I'm calling late."

"Dude, where have you been? We were supposed to be gaming on the computer like an hour ago! I was getting creamed without you!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. Training went later than expected."

"That sucks man. Vlad riding you hard, huh?"

Danny blushed and nearly dropped the phone into the slow filling tub. _Nice choice of words, Tuck, _Danny thought. He swallowed the dryness of his throat and said, "Yeah it's brutal. I'm gonna be sore for a week, so I'm gonna soak for a bit."

"Well at least he's teaching all his cool butt-kicking ghost moves. He teach you how to do that technique you were talking about at lunch yet?"

Daniel left the bathroom, letting the tub fill as he entered his bedroom to put his backpack away. "Yeah he—"

Danny cut off as he noticed a figure on his bed. It was small, and human, sitting on the edge of his bed. A little girl. The girl had short black hair, the same color as Danny's, pulled into a ponytail at the nape of her neck, similar to how her father kept his hair. She turned and looked up at him, her eyes shining the same blue shade as Danny's own eyes. She smiled, and it reminded Danny of the smile he saw in the mirror nearly every morning. "Hey Danny."

"Danielle?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Danielle?"

The girl smiled and stood up from the bed. Danny looked at her in surprise. It'd been nearly three years since she'd last seen his sole surviving clone. She looked the same which was strange. It had been years ago that she was "born" and yet she still resembled the twelve year old kid she used to be. Danny, now seventeen years old, was a least a few inches taller than he used to be and had gained slight muscle tone, though he was more lean than muscular. Shouldn't his clone be having similar growth changes?

"Uh Tuck, let me talk to you tomorrow." Danny said and hung up the phone before Tucker could argue or question it. "Dani!" the older teen exclaimed, smiling at the girl despite her sudden and odd appearance. "How are you? Been enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, I've been traveling around the States a lot," Danielle said with a shrug. "Been kicking serious ghost butt around here?"

"Heh, yeah I suppose so, though not many ghosts bother me around here anymore," Danny said with a slight smirk. Ghosts tended to avoid Amity Park nowadays because 1. Danny was now immensely stronger than most ghosts, and 2. Many ghosts knew he and Vlad were on mutual standings with each other and many ghosts either feared or respected Plasmius, which worked to Danny's benefit.

"Nice. You're a big bad ghost boy now, huh?" Danielle commented, walking around Danny's room, glancing at everything appreciatively. "You're interests haven't changed too much." She indicated the NASA poster and Dumpty Humpty CDs littering his desk. "These are new though…" Danielle eyed the football cards and green and yellow jersey scattered near the foot of Danny's bed. "Didn't peg you as the athletic type."

"Uh, I'm not," Danny answered carefully, scratching the back of his neck. "It's kind of a new hobby I got into recently. Strictly watching, not participating." Spending most of his time with Vlad caused some of the older man's interests to rub off on the young halfa, like the older man's insatiable love for the Packers. Danny soon grew an acquired appreciation for football.

Just as Danny was going to further question his clone, he noticed her eying his chest with a smirk. "You've really been training, I see." He glanced down at himself, realizing he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Oh!" He gasped, running into the bathroom to turn off the bathtub that he'd left running. He'd have to take his much needed bath once the issue of his little cousin was dealt with. Danny grabbed the shirt he'd thrown on the bathroom floor and pulled it over his head, walking back into his bedroom.

"So what are you doing back here after all this time?" Danny asked, sitting in the chair at his desk backwards, resting his arms on the back as he watched Danielle scan the room. At this question, the girl finally stopped and looked over at Danny.

She paused before speaking, staring at the floorboards and Danny had a sudden urge to go over to the girl and hug her, similar to what Jaz did whenever Danny came home with a beaten expression.

"My ghost half," Danielle finally said, her voice quiet.

"What about it?" Danny asked. "We fixed it last time you were around with my dad's ecto-spray."

"It's still unstable," Danielle said, still staring at the floors. "I think the spray just put me back together when I melted completely, but it quickly overloaded. I can't transform at all anymore without starting to melt and collapse. It's terrifying." She looked up, her blue eyes swimming and Danny _did _stand and go over to her this time.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You're human form is still stable?"

Danielle nodded. "For the most part. But…well you know what it's like. The ghost half is a _part _of you, one half of you. If you don't take care of it, or you don't transform after a while, you start feeling…like a longing." Danielle searched Danny's face for some kind of confirmation of her thoughts. He nodded. He understood exactly what she meant. If he didn't turn into Phantom after a few days, he got a little stir-crazing and his powers would start acting up. The two halves of Danny, both Fenton and Phantom, had to be acknowledged.

"I've been looking all over for _someone _to help me; I snuck into college lectures about ghosts and spirits, I've visited psychics and mediums, all of them complete quacks, and I even talked to some professional ghost hunters." Danielle sighed. "Nothing. Zak Bagans may be hot, but he knows zero to nothing about real ghosts." Danielle looked up at Danny, her tears gone, replaced by a tired desperation. "I didn't know where else to go. I'm scared Danny. I can feel the ghost half, I _want _to transform but I don't want to…to…"

"I get it," Danny said. "I'm not sure what we can do though; I swore the spray helped. My parents haven't made anything recently that I think would help but maybe we could use some of their equipment…" Danny trailed off as his eyes roamed the room uselessly and landed on the Packer's jersey. He slapped a hand to his forehead and mumbled, "Oh duh…"

"Huh?"

"Don't worry Dani," Danny said with a smile, putting a hand on the twelve year old's shoulder. "I know just the person to help you."

"Really?" Danielle asked, a familiar smile finally breaking over her face.

"Yup. Just leave it to your ol' cousin Danny."

…

"Danny with an I is back?" Tucker asked as he and Danny left their last class of the day. The two went over to their lockers where Sam was waiting for them.

"Who's back?" she asked, leaning against the lockers as Danny and Tucker put their stuff away. Sam had definitely changed like a girl should change over the years, unlike Danielle; she'd let her hair grow out though still dyed it black and straightened it every day. She'd gotten her entire left ear pierced and wore a large black military jacket nearly every day—which hid the womanly curves and bumps she'd gained over the years—along with her usual skirt and combat boots. Danny still thought she was the prettiest girl in the school, no matter what she wore or whether they were dating anymore or not.

"Danny's half ghost clone cousin created back in Vlad's psycho days," Tucker informed, not taking his attention away from the locker's contents. Tucker was the same as always, buying the newest technologies and obsessing over them more than he would his own child. He'd converted to contacts when Valerie Grey told him he looked cuter without glasses in the tenth grade. Unfortunately, sweaters and berets were still the "in-style" in Tucker-land.

"Speaking of psychos, you're not thinking of taking her to Vlad are you, Danny?" Sam said, looking pointedly at the blue eyed half ghost.

"You always knew exactly what I was thinking before I said a word, Sam," Danny said with a cheezy grin. Sam flushed slightly but bit back her stutter.

"Seriously? Danny, I'm not too sure that's such a good idea." Sam folded her arms. "I know you two are "buddies" now or whatever but he's still Vlad. He was bad once, and he can go bad again if reminded of past schemes."

"He's not gonna go bad again," Danny said with a wave of his hand as the trio headed for the doors to freedom. "I trust him. It's been nearly two years since we've last fought and almost a year since he's started officially training me. If he was planning something, he'd have done it a long time ago."

"We are talking about the guy who spent twenty years plotting revenge against your father and attempting to steal your mother, right?" Tucker pointed out, pulling his cellphone from his pocket.

Danny flinched slightly at that. He hated thinking about how much Vlad had hated his father and the terrible things he's nearly done to his family. He especially hated thinking about how much Vlad used to openly flirt with his mother. Despite Vlad continuously saying he had merely been _obsessed_ with Maddie and that he truly _loved_ Danny, it was still slightly disturbing.

"Don't worry guys, I trust him and that's good enough for now. Danielle needs the help."

"Talking about me when I'm not even around… Nice, cuz," Danielle commented, appearing beside the teens as they exited the school.

"Wow she really hasn't aged at all," Tucker commented, looking down at the child clone.

"Yeah, which is why I need to get fixed. Now! You said after school and it's after school," Danielle persisted, looking up at Danny.

"Alright, alright," he assented. "I'll text you guys later."

"Alright, see ya man," Tucker waved off, paying more attention to something on his phone than to the conversation.

Sam grabbed Danny's arm before he could head off. "Be careful Danny." She looked at his face, pleading and concerned. Danny hated this, remembering yesterday's issue with the concerned-mother face. He wanted to tell her, wanted to tell all of them, but knew he couldn't. Not now anyway. So for now…

"Trust me," Danny said with a smooth smile. "I'll be alright." Sam stared at him a few seconds longer and then lowered her arm and nodded.

Danny looked down at Dani, but quickly glanced over his shoulder back at Sam. "By the way, I'm telling my parents that I'm spending the weekend at your house this afternoon while I'm at Vlad's. You know, in case they call." Danny smiled slyly and Sam rolled her eyes with a thumbs up. Danny laughed and grinned down at his cousin, "Come on."

She smiled and nodded, following close to Danny as he ran behind the school to transform in secret. Danielle watched, naked envy on her face as the rings passed over Danny's body, turning his hair white, his eyes a glowing green and his usual jeans and T-shirt into the black and white jumpsuit. "Don't worry, you'll be doing this again in no time. But for now," Danny said, squatting down with his back to Danielle. "Hop on."

Danielle clung to the ghost's neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Ready."

Danny took off, the extra weight barely a hindrance as he took off into the air.

"Where are we going? Is it far?" Danielle asked as they gained height and speed.

"Yeah it's kind of far," Danny said, reveling in the wind wiping at his face and the cool air around him. He loved flying. "It'll take some time. But if I go at top speed it'll cut down, so hold on tight!"

Danielle did as was told and Danny sped up. Within a few hours, they finally arrived in Wisconsin. He would have taken the portal to Vlad's but then he'd have to sneak Danielle into the basement where he knew his parent's would be working, and he didn't want to risk any damage to Danielle by turning her invisible or intangible. So the long way was the only option.

As they flew over miles of trees and land, nearing the large Masters Mansion, Danielle's grip tightened slightly and she shouted over the rush of wind, "Where are we going Danny?"

Danny's energy was running low quickly so he didn't bother to respond, finding it easier to concentrate on getting them to the house.

Finally the castle came into view. Danny sighed in relief as Danielle's grip was turning nearly constrictive. The duo landed, Danny doubling over to let Danielle off, catching his breath and transforming back to Fenton.

"Phew, that was a trip," he muttered, standing straight and turning around to see Danielle running away from the castle and hiding behind one of the well-trimmed bushes lining the huge drive. "Dani?"

"Why'd you bring me here? I'm not going in there! Take me back to Amity Park!" she shouted at him.

Danny sighed and walked toward her. "Look, its fine. He's not going to—"

"TAKE ME BACK!" she cried and Danny heard genuine fear in her voice. He cautiously moved towards the bush and peaked over it to see Danielle crouching in the grass behind the foliage, her eyes shut tight. "Please take me back."

"Dani," the ghost boy said quietly. "I wouldn't bring you here if I didn't think it would help you."

"He wants to kill me," Danielle said, looking at Danny with wide eyes. "You know he's evil, Danny. He thinks I'm just some experiment. He's gonna melt me down, like he tried last time. I hate him!"

"He's changed Danielle," Danny said. "You've been gone a long time and Vlad and I have made up. We're not enemies anymore."

"What?"

Danny nodded. "We're…friends now. And I trust him. He'll help you."

"No way! I can't do it; he's gonna experiment on me!" Danielle shut her eyes again, wrapping her arms around her knees. Danny looked down at the scared little girl, remembering how brave and confident she'd always acted. How has she been taking care of herself all these years? Who has she talked to? The only people in Danielle's life were Danny and her "father", who had betrayed her all those years ago. It made sense that she'd act this way now.

"Dani." Danielle didn't look at the older halfa as he knelt beside her. "I know you're memories of him aren't the best. And I'm not in any way trying to validate what he did in the past. I'm just trying to tell you that people can change and Vlad has." Still Dani did not look up. "Well if you can't trust him, can you at least trust me and know that I'd never let anything bad happen to you?"

Danielle paused and then finally looked towards Danny. He smiled encouragingly.

"If anything he does or says makes you scared or uncomfortable, we'll leave," Danny said with a serious tone and expression. "You can trust me, and I'm not going to put you into a position you don't like."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Danielle closed her eyes and sighed. "Fine." She looked at Danny with a determined, pointed look. "I trust _you _Danny, not that old fruitloop."

Danny laughed at the nickname, reminding him that this indeed _was _his clone, his own self in a matter of speaking.

Danielle smiled and laughed too, standing up and dusting herself off. "Alright. Let's go talk to my dad."

**Thanks for reading! More to come soon :) Please comment and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

Danny knocked on the massive mansion door and waited, Danielle standing behind him with her arms folded. _I wonder if I was this stubborn as a kid?_

It took a few minutes and a few more knocks but eventually Danny heard, "Alright, I'm coming!" from inside the house. In another moment the doors opened to reveal a slightly ticked off looking Vlad Masters, downed in his white embroidered robe and silk black pajama bottoms.

Upon seeing his young lover at the door, Vlad's mien immediately brightened up. "Daniel! I thought you would be coming from the portal; I was all set up in the living room." Vlad's smile turned to a smirk as he leaned in close to Daniel, his voice a growl. "I had to quickly throw on the robe and pants, thinking it was some stranger at the door trying to—"

Danny quickly cut off Vlad's sentence by clamping a hand over the older man's mouth, before said man could say anything else or start chomping on Danny's neck. Danny's eyes flicked to the left and his head tilted behind him.

Vlad, catching the hit but being put off by Danny's sudden halt of his flirting, removed Danny's hand non-too-gently and glanced behind the boy's shoulder. Danny watched as Vlad's face went from confusion, to realization, to shock.

"Danielle!"

Danielle glanced up at Vlad, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Yeah," Danny said, before Danielle could say anything biting or rude, which she would since she was _Danny's _clone. "She's back, and she needs your help." Danny watched Vlad's face carefully, finding it as familiar as his own nowadays, able to distinguish humor or anger or sadness by simple movements of the man's lips or eyebrows. Danny watched as Vlad stood up straight and his shoulder's relaxed. His face took on that calm, bored expression it usually did when Vlad was watching something on television that he thought was stupid; a lazy cockiness to the expression.

"Oh?"

Danny nodded and grabbed Danielle's hand and dragged her past Vlad and into the large foyer of the mansion, passing all the Packer's paraphernalia and going into the more modernly styled living room. The two black haired youths sat on the plush couch as Vlad stalked in, his expression still unimpressed.

"Dani came to me yesterday after I got home from your house," Danny began as Vlad stood before them, his arms folded. "She says her ghost form is still unstable." Vlad raised a single silver eyebrow but didn't comment. "Her form still can't hold and she starts falling apart. Plus, as you can tell, she's not aging like I imagine she should be."

Danny glanced at Danielle, who stared at her feet uncomfortably. When he glanced back at Vlad, the man was staring at him as though waiting for him to continue.

"So…well so I brought her here so you could, you know, fix her," Danny finished uneasily.

Vlad rubbed his fist on his chest as though polishing off his nails and then inspected them casually. "And why would I do that?"

Danielle's head shot up to stare at Vlad in shock and Danny's eyes widened. "Well…well because she's…" Danny was going to say _she's your daughter _but wasn't too sure if that would be the proper thing to say right now, so instead said, "She's in trouble Vlad. She needs help and you're the only one who can help her."

"I've got a lot of work, Daniel, I can't start taking up failed experiments again," Vlad said with a flick of his wrist as though trying to ward off a pesky bug. "Plus, if I remember correctly, a certain half ghost team destroyed all my machines that could have been of use." He stared pointedly at Danny who blushed angrily.

"Well make more; you're always down in your lab doing something! If Dani doesn't get her ghost half fixed, she could—"

"That's not my concern; it simply can't be done," Vlad said finally, but with little apology in his voice.

Danny stood, glaringly hotly at his boyfriend. "What the hell, Vlad? You're acting like a jerk; you made Dani and it's your responsibility to help her!"

"Just forget it!" Danielle shouted, standing up and pushing past Danny. "I told you, he hated me! He hasn't changed at all!" Danielle ran as Danny reached out to her. She sped up the stairs, her eyes shut tight.

"Dani!" Danny Fenton shouted before rounding on Vlad. "You ass! Why won't you help her?"

"Daniel, she's just a clone. You didn't feel this bad when my other clones melted into ectoplasm," Vlad said, unfolding his arms and walking towards Danny. He smirked. "Why save a copy when I have the original?" He wrapped an arm possessively around Danny's waist and pulled him close but Danny easily struggled away.

"Stop it! Danielle was different from those other clones; she has a heart and a mind. Those other ones were mindless and destructive," Danny said. "She's not just a clone, she's a little girl and she's dying!"

Vlad narrowed his eyes and grabbed Danny, pulling him flush against his chest despite Danny's struggling. Danny fought but Vlad was much taller and much stronger than Danny even with his growth spurt in the eleventh grade and his extra intensive training. Vlad held tight and the younger halfa finally stopped fighting to glare up at Vlad.

Vlad's eyes weren't cruel or angry or mocking as they narrowed on Danny, but Danny found himself blushing despite it all due to the intensity with which the older man was looking at him. "Daniel. You're the only one I care about. You're the only thing in this entire world that means _anything _to me now; not money, not revenge, not power, not any experiment or plot,…well maybe the Packers, but you're number one!"

Danny held the man's gaze even though he desperately wanted to look away as the embarrassing words poured from the bearded man. "Then do it for _me_."

Vlad's eyes widened slightly at the words and his grip on Danny's wrist's loosened slightly.

"Just like you make an effort to be kinder to my father for me. Just like you stopped plotting in Amity Park for me. And just like you missed the Packers game three Sundays ago to take care of me when I wasn't feeling well from rounding up stray ghosts out in the cold all night." Danny looked up at Vlad, searching his eyes for the caring, strong, and dedicated man he fell in love with. "Do this for me. Help Danielle for me. She may be just a clone to you but…she's like a little sister or something. She's…well she's _me,_ Vlad."

Vlad paused and then sighed softly, leaning his forehead against Danny's. Danny sighed silently in relief, knowing he'd won the conversation. "She could never be you Danny, even if she is a clone."

"She's important to me, Vlad."

The older halfa sighed against, closing his eyes. "I can never deny you anything, Daniel. If you it makes you happy, I'd do it in a heartbeat." Danny smiled expectantly up at his older lover, who stared into those baby blue eyes and sighed, trying to hold in the smile that threatened to break over his face. "Alright Daniel. You win."

"Like always," Danny boosted with a smirk, leaning away from Vlad. Vlad growled with a smirk and pulled the boy close, kissing his lips feverishly. Danny gasped but quickly leaned up into the kiss, wrapping an arm around Vlad's neck. Vlad's mouth opened, licking at Danny's lips. The kiss quickly got deeper and hungrier; Vlad growling low in his throat as he nearly consumed his young lover.

"Alright, enough," Danny gasped out quietly, pulling reluctantly from Vlad. The man always made his knees go weak and his mind go fuzzy from kissing. It was like a drug. Definitely not healthy. "I'm gonna go find Danielle."

"Fine," Vlad muttered against Danny's neck, lightly kissing the soft skin, smiling when he heard Danny sigh contently. "I'll go downstairs to the lab and see if any of the machines I have now might be of any use." He groaned and pecked Danny's lips quickly before moving away, going intangible and sinking down into the floor.

Danny stood for a moment to straighten his hair and let his heart stop hammering. Damn that fruitloop and his damn kissing.

The teen then moved to the stairs and hurried up to the second floor. "Dani!" he called, looking both ways down the long hallways. Why did Vlad's castle have to be so huge? The girl could be anywhere. "Dani!" Danny knew she couldn't go ghost so she had to be somewhere in sight.

Danny transformed into Phantom and flew through the rooms, finding this easier than running around and physically opening and closing doors. Ghost powers were definitely a bonus when one was in a hurry. "If I were twelve, where would I run to?"

Danny thought for a moment, remembering how Dani used to cause trouble and be a bit mischievous. Danny sighed, but upon hearing a loud "Shh!" coming from the master bedroom, Danny flew in that direction.

He landed before the door and opened it quietly, peering into the dark bedroom. "Dani…?"

Danny spotted the girl standing by the bed. When she heard him call to her, she jumped and spun around, the picture of guilt. "Danny!"

Just as Danny opened his mouth to question her, he saw movement in the bed. There were several lumps under the thick covers and they were moving and bouncing around. "Crooaak. Croooak."

Danny glided towards the bed and threw back the covers. "Frogs. Really? You couldn't do something simpler like a bucket-of-water-over-the-door trick?" Danny complained, not too keen on the idea of Dani putting frogs in the bed he and Vlad shared, even if Dani didn't know he also slept in the bed.

"I didn't have a bucket," Dani said with a shrug, obviously not too guilty from her casual tone.

"But you had four frogs," Danny questioned but shook his head. "It doesn't matter." Danny transformed back into Fenton and walked to the other side of the bed to stand in front of Danielle. "What _does_ matter is that I talked to Vlad, and he agreed to help you."

"I don't want his help!" Dani snapped, crossing her arms. "He's the same as before; lying and uncaring and a jerk!" Danielle turned her head away and Danny sighed. He still wasn't good with children. It was definitely a good thing he was born the younger sibling.

"I know Vlad can be…difficult and rude but he _has _changed. He's in the lab right now working on some of the machines he has down there to see if anything can be used to help you."

Dani peaked up at Danny, and the older halfa knew he'd convinced her. _So maybe I _am_ good with kids. _Danny thought proudly. _Well I'm good at convincing clone kids and loopy old men but…still an accomplishment. _

"Really?" Danielle asked, her voice threatening to drip hope. "Cuz I've heard that before." Her eyes narrowed skeptically and Danny couldn't help but laugh.

"I know, but this time I got his word he'd help you."

"Why is he even bothering? What's in it for him?" Danielle stared up at her older cousin, crossing her arms questioningly.

Danny scratched his neck. He couldn't tell her it was just to make _Danny _happy; that was counterproductive. She'd still feel like some experiment to Vlad and she'd probably question why Danny was suddenly so important to Vlad. Though, for the record, Danielle _was_ living proof of Vlad's obsession with Danny even _before _they'd started dating, but that was getting too technical.

"Just trust me, okay," Danny said, feeling like a broken record. "He's turned over a new leaf and feels like he owes a debt, to make amends." Danny smiled, hoping the girl would buy it. "And besides, what do you have to lose? If he helps you, you get better. If he doesn't help you, you're no worse off than you are now."

Danielle stared at Danny a few more seconds and then sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am; I _am _the oldest," Danny smiled and started out the room. "Come on. You hungry?"

Danielle smiled and nodded. "Starved."

…

Vlad tilted his neck to the side as he made his way up the stairs. "God, this crick is going kill me all night," he mumbled, rubbing the knot. He usually enjoyed working down in the lab, inventing new machines and experimenting in solitude. It was a nice escape from the mundane work of his factories and businesses in the real world, a chance to make and discover things that seemed implausible but became possible with the help of ghost powers. But these past few hours had been rough on him as he tested old machines, searched for scrap pieces and examined all sides of the bigger machines. It was boring, tiring work but he'd managed to find some helpful equipment and get things ready for the clone.

Vlad sighed as he walked through the large house, really not wanting to go to all this trouble for some failed experiment but he'd promise Danny and he'd do anything for his Little Badger, even something that caused him this annoying pain in his neck.

The silver haired man entered the immense living room to see his young lover on the couch watching TV, Danielle curling up on the other side of the couch, fast asleep. Four empty cans of soda littered the glass coffee table along with a half empty bag of chips and a plate with bread crusts on it.

"You're finally back," Danny said, sitting up and smiling as Vlad made his way over. "Did you find anything that would…hey are you alright?"

Vlad rubbed his neck and winced. "Fine, just a crick." Vlad leaned over Danny and kissed his mouth tenderly. "Ready for bed?"

Danny smiled into the kiss and nodded. "Just let me carry Danielle to bed."

Vlad turned an annoyed gaze to the sleeping child and reluctantly stepped back to allow the younger boy to stand from the couch. "Fine. Take her to the guest room on the ground floor."

Danny nodded and carefully lifted the girl, cradling her delicately, her head resting in the crook of his neck. Vlad got a sudden pang of irrational jealousy and quickly grabbed Danny's shoulder from behind and kissed the boy's cheek. "I'll be waiting for you upstairs," he purred, kissing Danny's neck a few times and then moving towards the stairs.

Danny, his face blushed embarrassingly, moved down the hall towards the ground floor guest room. Danny maneuvered his left hand outward to open the door and walked in. The bed was small but and the room was furnished plainly if not modernly, but it would be fine for Danielle's immediate needs. Carefully pushing back the covers of the bed, he laid Danielle down.

"Mmm…Danny…" she whimpered quietly as Danny pulled the blanket up to her chin after removing her sneakers.

"Don't worry Danielle. You're gonna get better. I promise," Danny whispered, smoothing the girl's black bangs from her forehead tenderly, like he remembered Jaz used to do when he was sick in bed, or recovering from a nightmare. "I promise…"

"DANIEL!" Danny jumped at the sound of his boyfriend's enraged voice shouting to him from upstairs. As Danny rushed out the room and nearly transformed into Phantom, he heard the loud thumps of Vlad in their bedroom and then the unmistakable croaking of nearly a half dozen frogs chorusing through the halls.

Danny cringed. "Oops."

**So that's that! xD Thanks so those who commented so far! The next chapter coming soon! Comment, Fav and Follow! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, this chapter is why the story is rated what its rated, but really, its nothing too explicit ._. i'm just not good at that kind of stuff...so sad...anyway, just a warning xD**

Danielle stood almost flush against Danny's side as Vlad showed them the machine he was able to recover and fix up. It was similar to the old machine Vlad had used to trap Danny and force him to transform in order to get the proper DNA for his "perfect clone", except this one was smaller and much simpler. It was still menacing and cold looking despite Vlad explaining how it'd keep Danielle's ghost form stable for analysis. Danny shivered, remembering how twisted and menacing Vlad had been back then, doubly grateful for how much he'd changed and given up.

"Alright," Vlad said, his voice all business as he opened up the chamber of the machine. "Get in Danielle."

Dani gripped her older cousin's hands suddenly, looking up at him fearfully.

"Aw come on, Dani, you're not scared of a machine, are you?" Danny riled. "I'm right here."

Daniele took a breath and exhaled. She nodded, that familiar determined set to her features back. She allowed Vlad to connect the wires to her skin and stepped into the chamber. Danny watched as her eyes widened when Vlad closed and locked the chamber. He saw her through the glass window and smiled encouragingly.

Danny glanced at Vlad who was typing on the keyboard beside the machine. A few lights on the chamber switched on, a whirling humming coming from the machine. Vlad held down a button and said, "Alright Danielle, transform."

Danielle, who heard the command from the speakers inside the chamber, looked doubtful but nodded.

Danny watched in fascination as the familiar white rings appeared around Dani's abdomen and separated, her human form disappearing to reveal Dani Phantom.

Dani looked down at her feet and hands, blinking in disbelief before looking up at Danny through the glass and smiling. "It worked!" Danny said with a laugh. "She's not melting."

"The machine is meant to keep the clones stable until they're ready to be released," Vlad explained, typing once again, twisting a few knobs slowly. "This is the safest way to find out exactly why her ghost form isn't being maintained. I had been impatient before, released the clones all too early, which is why they all disintegrated within a few days." Vlad sighed.

"Except Dani," Danny said, smiling broadly at his little cousin. "She was different."

"Hmm, seems so," Vlad said distractedly. He glanced at the girl in the chamber and then flipped a switch on the side of the machine's body. Slowly a pink gas began to leak into the chamber, fogging up the glass. Dani didn't have time to panic before her eyes slipped closed and she slumped into unconsciousness, the machine maintaining her ghost form despite her now asleep state.

"Hey! What did you do?" Danny asked, looking to Vlad.

"The machine needs to scan her, analysis the Phantom and record the data. It's going to be a long process," Vlad explained. He smiled over at Danny. "I didn't want to wait down here for the next few hours, so instead of leaving her alone, I'm letting her sleep through it all."

Vlad moved before Danny, putting his arms around the boy's waist. The smirk on his face made blood rush to Danny's cheeks as well as much lower in his body. "I was thinking…we could entertain ourselves for the next few hours. What do you say, my boy?"

"I say," Danny said, pushing Vlad's face away from his so he could think straight. "That you're a very horny old man who needs to focus on the matter at hand." Danny inwardly smirked when Vlad looked affronted. "We have to focus on Dani. I'm not going to go fooling around with you, when she's alone and unconscious downstairs."

"Aw come now Daniel, parents do it all the time; waiting until their children are asleep and then getting busy in the bedroom." Vlad wiggled his silver eyebrows suggestively, pulling a laugh from Danny. "You laughed, that means yes!"

"What, no it doesn't!" Danny argued but Vlad had already scooped Danny into his arms and transformed into Plasmius. He flashed his fangs in a toothy grin before flying upwards, fazing through the ceiling of the lab and up two floors and then into the bedroom.

Vlad tossed Danny onto the bed and turned back into Masters. He unbuttoned his jacket, quickly stripping it off and tossing it to the side as he climbed into the bed himself, hovering on all fours over young Danny.

"I've been without my little Danny for far too long," Vlad growled as he loosened the red ribbon round his neck, dipping his head low so he could nip at the spot behind Danny's ear, the spot that always made the boy gasp and melt into putty.

Danny squirmed in embarrassment. "Hey hey! We were just together on Thursday, which was pushing it as it was! I was nearly late going back home, and was interrogated by my folks!"

"Should have been more responsible," Vlad murmured, moving his mouth down the pale neck to the collar of the red and white T-shirt. Vlad growled and grabbed a fistful of the offensive clothing, turning it intangible and throwing it to the ground. "Much better." Vlad continued nipping and sucking at his young lover, quickly moving down Danny's neck to his collarbone.

"Vlad, I got teased all day Friday because of your damn hickeys! Knock it off with the marking!" Danny protested, shoving feebly at Vlad's suited chest.

"They're called lovemarks, Daniel," Vlad corrected, pulling away briefly to smirk that condescending smile down at the younger halfa. "And I mark you because you belong to me."

"Oh really?" Danny said with a raised brow. He arched his back, wrapped his leg around Vlad's thin waist and flipped them over so he was straddling Vlad on the mattress. "I don't think so, fruitloop."

Vlad smirked and wrapped his arms around Danny's neck, pulling him down to meet their lips together. Danny wanted to resist and keep the banter going, but kissing Vlad was just so much better.

He leaned down into the kiss, opening his mouth obediently for Vlad, moaning as the older man's mouth dominated his, claiming the inside of his mouth with that hot tongue. It was so much easier like this with Vlad; he didn't have to be the brave hero, coming up with clever one liners or escape plans, or being responsible for the entire town's well-being whenever there's even a minor ghost problem. Now when they were like this, Danny was happy to give Vlad the control, to have someone else to lean on and follow.

Vlad's suit was seriously getting in the way now that Danny was enjoying himself, so he removed the loose red cravat and followed Vlad's lead, turning Vlad's gray dress shirt intangible and throwing it to the side. Finally having the skin contact he'd been wanting, Vlad arched up as he pushed down on Danny's back so their bare chests touched.

Danny gasped and rubbed against the hard body below him, moaning quietly against Vlad's hot mouth. Vlad's dull nails raked lightly on Danny's bare back, leaving light red marks in their wake. Danny moved his hands between them, impatiently fumbling with Vlad's pants button.

Vlad chuckled and pulled away from Danny's hungry lips. "So impatient, Daniel."

"Damn right. You started this, now hurry up and finish it," Danny all but whined, glaring weakly at his boyfriend, who merely chuckled and rested his hands on Danny's waist, right at the waist band of his jeans.

"As you command, Daniel," Vlad said, half-mocking, bringing his hand up behind Danny's neck to guide the boy's face downward once more. "Anything for you, my love."

The kiss was slower this time, careful almost, savoring instead of devouring. Danny hummed pleasantly against the cool lips, the beard tickling his own chin. Vlad cupped Danny's face between his two large hands, keeping the pace of the kiss slow and deep.

Danny moved his hands up to Vlad's shoulders to keep himself steady, his heartbeat calming down. Danny slowly pulled away and relaxed against the strong body below him, laying his head on Vlad's broad shoulder. When would he get shoulders like these?

"Thank you, Vlad," Danny said, his voice quiet in the large room.

"For what, my little ghost boy?" Vlad asked, slightly put off my Danny's much calmer, less lustful mood. The older man, not wanting to give up contact with his young lover, rubbed soft circles at the base of the boy's lower back.

Said ghost boy hummed at the tender motions, blushing when he remembered how Vlad always teased him for those sorts of noises, saying he sounded like a purring cat. "For helping out with Danielle," Danny said. "If anyone can make her better, it's you."

Vlad smirked at the flattery, which Danny knew he would. The man may have changed in some ways, but in others he hadn't. He was still the same narcissist that Danny had met all those years ago. "Can't argue when you're not wrong, Daniel."

Danny laughed, tracing his left hand over Vlad's strong chest, slowly circling one of the pink nipples and running thin fingers down the flat stomach. He felt Vlad shiver lightly and smirked. "You're growing soft, Vladdie."

"Pardon?"

"You were once such a big bad ghost threat and now look," Danny closed his eyes as he laughed to himself. "Tending to some teen's beck and call, and assisting a little girl. You're just a big softie now."

Vlad growled and Danny yelped as he was suddenly flipped and pinned against the mattress, the air pressing out of him as Vlad sat upon his lower stomach. "Soft, huh? Is that what you think Daniel?"

Danny winced but retained his smirk. "No you're right, I'm giving you _way _too much credit. You weren't much of a baddie back then, just a loopy old cat man. I beat your butt all the time whenever we fought."

Vlad grimaced. "You've got a mouth on you today, boy. That's not going to go down lightly." Vlad leaned in, his mouth against Danny's ear. "I may belong to you, giving you my very heart and soul at your "beck and call"…but never forget, you belong to _me _just the same." Danny shivered in excitement as Vlad nipped his ear and rocked his hips harshly, grinding his groin against Danny's.

Vlad laughed breathlessly into Danny's ear. "Excited already, boy? That was quick." Danny blushed, turning his head away as he began panting, Vlad continuing with the fast pace of his hips. This was getting painful; his pants were way too tight.

"Ah, Vlad, come on," Danny moaned out, moving his hands to Vlad's pants as he had earlier, finally popping the button open.

"Ah ah ah. You've gotten me upset. You're not getting off easily this time," Vlad chastised, grabbing Danny's wrists in one of his large hands and pinning them above the boy's head.

Danny wanted to cheer, especially as Vlad used his free hand to faze off both their pants and underwear, finally having his aching member released from the constricting jeans. Riling Vlad up was too easy, and he was always much more rough when annoyed. Danny didn't want to be hurt in bed, and Vlad never hurt him, but he didn't want to be treated like a little girl either.

Vlad instructed Danny to grab the headboard and not let go. Danny did as he was told, blushing fiercely as Vlad spread his thighs. He still felt embarrassed sometimes when he was exposed this way, but he knew Vlad was probably the only person he trusted to be this…_naked _and vulnerable in front of.

"Hurry up, fruitloop…" Danny said, his voice steady but peeling out in a whine.

"Such a silver tongue you have, my boy," Vlad whispered, staring appreciatively down at his young boyfriend.

"That's why you love me," Danny said between pants, smiling cutely up at Vlad, who smirked tenderly and lined his groin between Danny's thighs.

"Yes, I suppose it is," Vlad murmured, leaning down to kiss Danny passionately as he snapped his hips forward, capturing his lover's moans with his mouth.

**So that's that! Once again, thanks for those who commented, they really help me to update more quickly! ^^ Hope you enjoy, comment and follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

Danny groaned as an annoying buzzing chased the dreams away. He thought briefly of ignoring it, but he was already awake. Slowly Danny cracked his eyes open, suddenly conscious of a heavy weight on his chest.

Vlad was half on top of him, his arm thrown over Danny's torso and the older man breathing down Danny's neck as he slept. "God, you're so heavy." Danny moaned, peeling himself away from the older man to bend over the side of the bed where the source of the buzzing was coming from.

Danny bent and picked up the phone just as it stopped vibrating.

"Who was it?" Danny looked over his shoulder at Vlad who, for all the world still looked asleep. The billionaire peeked a steel blue eye open and regarded Danny calmly.

Danny flipped open the phone. "It was my mom, probably just to check up on me." Vlad hummed distractedly and turned over onto his side, pulling the covers up around his shoulders. Danny stared at the back of Vlad's head, at the pool of silver hair on the pillow and the silhouette of the tall, lean body under the blanket. He remembered when Vlad would have pounced at the chance to talk to Maddie or to have her cell number. Now he regarded her as any person would towards their lover's mother; lack of serious interest. It was endearing to see how Vlad's feelings truly had flipped completely, now fully facing Danny only.

The boy couldn't help the overwhelming urge to crawl over to his lover, so he tossed the phone back on his jeans on the ground and curled up against the strong back. Vlad immediately turned over at the contact, encircling Danny in his arms and pulling him close, resting his forehead against Danny's, not opening his eyes.

Danny sighed contently, feeling safe and warm wrapped up with Vlad in bed. If he'd told his younger self of three years ago that he felt the happiest lying in Vlad's embrace, his fourteen year old self would have been disgusted and then blasted him where he stood. Danny frowned, knowing that's how his parents and friends would react when he told them about him and Vlad; they'd just be disgusted and angry. But as Danny lay under the covers with his ex-nemesis, both wearing nothing but their skin, he couldn't understand how anything else could be so right.

Danny wrapped his arms around Vlad's bare torso and nuzzled his nose deeper in Vlad's chest, inhaling the familiar scent. He sighed. "We should get up," Danny said even though he wanted desperately to just lie there.

"No," Vlad muttered, sounding like a petulant child. He clung to Danny tighter.

Danny chuckled. "We have to check on Dani."

"That brat is constantly getting in the way and she's only been here a day," Vlad said, his voice husky with sleep. Danny's cheeks blushed at the sexiness of the thick voice.

"That brat is _your _daughter," Danny muttered. When Vlad didn't respond, Danny moved his head to look up at the billionaire. Vlad was regarding Danny with an odd gaze, way too focused for someone who sounded so tired. Finally Vlad sighed dramatically and flopped onto his back, releasing Danny.

"Fine fine," Vlad muttered, sitting up tiredly, scratching his head which worsened the man's bed-head. Danny chuckled. Vlad hated mornings, especially post-sex mornings. He usually convinced Danny to stay in bed with him until well into the afternoon when the younger halfa could finally persuade the man to get up and rejoin the living world. It was early evening now, only about six o'clock, but Danny knew Vlad probably wanted to stay in bed for a few more hours anyway.

Danny turned to lean over the bed and grab his jeans but felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him back onto the bed. "Hey! Vlad, what are you doing? I said we have to get up!"

"I changed my mind," Vlad said, holding on tightly to his young boyfriend, nuzzling his nose into Danny's stomach tiredly. "I want to stay in bed."

"Vlad!" Danny squirmed but Vlad retaliated, trailing lazy kisses down Danny's bare abdomen and lower, until Danny was gasping and blushing, Vlad chuckling internally the entire time.

…

By the time Danny managed to wrestle free from the horny old man, get dressed and drag the irritated Vlad down to the lab, it was well past seven.

"How is she?" Danny asked as Vlad printed the results of the analysis and rubbed the sleep from his dark blue eyes. The older hybrid flipped the switch on the side of the chamber, stopping the flow of the gas to allow the girl to wake up.

"Not sure yet. I have to read the charts and information before I understand what's wrong. Then I still have to figure out _how _to fix her once I know what the problem is."

Danny nodded, watching as Danielle slowed stirred in the chamber. Green eyes slowly opened and Danny smiled.

"Danielle, transform back," Vlad instructed through the small microphone.

Dani looked over at Danny, then Vlad, waking up fully before nodding. The white rings appeared and Danielle was human again. The chamber opened and Vlad helped to remove the wires.

"Well?" Danielle asked, stumbling over to Danny. "How's it look?"

Danny glanced at Vlad who was studying the notes before him.

"Seems there's molecularly something wrong with the Phantom half," Vlad mused, his eyes moving quickly back and forth across the page. "Some kind of an imbalance when you were created. The ecto-spray that Jack created enhanced the ghost genes in Danielle just enough to recreated her from the ectoplasm but it didn't fix her; that's why she's back to disintegrating. But only in her ghost form…"

Danielle sighed. "So how do we fix the defect?"

"Still unsure…" Vlad muttered, not taking his eyes from the papers. The older man stared at the results, reading intently. Danny recognized that face; Vlad was interested. When something interested him, he plunged into it a hundred and ten percent. This was good.

"So, uh, now might be a good time for dinner?" Danny said, looking away from Vlad and down at Danielle.

"Yes of course." Danny looked over to see Vlad hastily folding up the papers and putting them to the side. "Come, I'll cook."

Vlad herded the two Danny's up the stairs and into the kitchen, where they sat at the table as Vlad hurried around the room preparing dinner. Danny realized he was making pasta as the man got out the strainer and filled a pot with water.

"Vlad's a great cook and his pasta is amazing," Danny whispered to his little cousin. "He uses fresh herbs and tomatoes, with real garlic. Trust me, you'll love it."

Danielle smiled excitedly and in about twenty minutes, Vlad put two plates on the table before his guests. "Aren't you eating with us?" Danny said, fork halfway to his mouth before he saw Vlad taking off his apron and heading back towards the lab.

"I'll eat later; I want to check something out," Vlad said distractedly, quickly disappearing from the room. Danny watched but turned back to his pasta after a moment, happy that Vlad was suddenly interested in helping Dani.

"Wow, this is great!" Danielle exclaimed with a laugh as she dug into the pasta. Danny smiled, shoveling down the saucy pasta in large forkfuls.

"So, what's up with you and Vlad?" Danielle asked around a mouth full of spaghetti.

Danny nearly chocked. "W-what? What are you talking about, there's nothing between us, nothing at all! We're just friends, not even really close friends, more like acquaintances, or student and teacher, totally normal!" Danny rambled quickly, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I was just curious how you two, you know, stopped fighting…" Danielle said, eying Danny oddly.

"Oh…"

"Last time I was here, you two were at each other's throats. He nearly killed me; I can't imagine what he tried to do to you on a regular basis," Danielle said, twirling the noodles absentmindedly around her fork.

"Yeah…" Danny muttered, gazing distractedly at his food. Memories of the past flooded the boy's mind, of bloody fights with Plasimus, that smirking face as he explained a twisted plan, all the plots against his father and flirting with his mother. Danny rubbed at his eyes tiredly as though trying to wipe those memories away.

"Vlad and I…just got tired of the fighting. It felt like we were in a rut, going through the motions," Danny said, remembering those days when the two would stop mid-fight from lack of real motivation. "Vlad eventually stopped going after my parents and stopped plotting all together. We declared an 'official truce' sometime later and then Vlad started training me. I spend most weekends at his house to train and just keep him company." Danny glanced up at Danielle. "We've had a pretty rough start but Vlad was never really evil. It took me a while to realize it, that he was just lonely and obsessed." Danny smiled. "But now that we're friends, I think he's a lot happier."

"He still seems pretty moody and selfish to me," Danielle commented, finishing her pasta. Danny laughed and was just about to agree when he remembered something from earlier.

"Oh I have to call my mom back," Danny commented, quickly pulling out his cell phone. He dialed her number and waited not even ten seconds before his mother's voice came over the phone.

"Danny?"

"Hey mom—"

"Danny where are you?" His mother's voice was sharp. Danny flinched.

"At Sam's, I told you I was spending the weekend with her," Danny explained, ignoring how Danielle's eyebrows rose at his words.

"Well I called her parents yesterday evening because your father needed to borrow your laptop. They said they hadn't seen you all day; that you weren't at their house. So where are you?"

"Uh... Mom really I'm—" Danny didn't get to come up with an excuse before the cell was taken from his hands.

"Hi, Mrs. Fenton," Danielle said into the phone, but it wasn't her own twelve year old voice she was using. It was Sam Manson's. "Sorry for the scare but Danny, Tucker and I were out all night and we got back to my house late, so my parent's didn't see us come in."

Danny blinked as Danielle winked at him. "Yes, I'm sorry but we're here at my place now."

Danny reached over and took the phone back. "Yeah so, just tell dad the laptop is in is in my desk drawer. Alright mom, sorry. I'll call you tomorrow." Danny closed the phone hastily and sighed. "Okay, how did you do that?"

Danielle smiled smugly, and shrugged. "I learned a lot of tricks over the years." Danny smiled, and put away his phone, but frowned momentarily, wondering what Dani's really been doing all these years. He glanced at her briefly, remembering how Danielle had been stealing food from the streets last time she was in town. Had she been fairing any better on her own these past years?

"Well thanks," Danny said, standing and picking up both their plates. "I knew you were a cool cousin." Danielle smiled happily, her eyes lighting up from the compliment and her cheeks turning a light pink. It was almost like she hadn't heard something nice said to her in a long while…

"Uh, hey Dani..?" Danny asked just as Danielle covered her mouth with her hand, attempting to stifle a yawn. Danny sighed and shook his head, deciding to ask Danielle about the last three years another time. "Why don't you head to bed? You're probably tired from maintaining your ghost form for so many hours in that machine."

Danielle shook her head and protested like the twelve year old she was. "I'm not tired yet. It's still early. Maybe Vlad found something."

Danny shook his head as he turned on the faucet and starting washing the dishes. "If he did, he'd have come up here."

"Well why don't we check? Maybe we could help him."

"It's best to leave him alone for now, Danielle," Danny said, scrubbing at the dishes and rinsing them under the cold water. "He works better that way." Danny wiped off his hands on the dish rag and turned to the girl. "Don't worry. Vlad's smart; he'll find the problem." Danielle looked up and nodded. "Since you're not tired, why don't we go watch some TV or something." Danielle smiled and got up from the table.

"Can we use the theatre?" Danielle asked excitedly.

Danny laughed. "Sure, I haven't been in there for a while."

The two made their way through the castle and into the huge theatre. It was bigger than Sam's indoor theatre, with a dozen seats, snack bar, movie theatre sized screen, and a wall full of movies to choose from. The surround sound was state of the art and little dots of light even lite on the ground along the walls when the lights were down, leading the way to the door.

Danielle happily ran over to the movie wall, searching for something to watch as Danny made some popcorn. The girl finally decided on Kick-Ass. "Isn't that rated R? You're twelve," Danny commented with a raised eyebrow when Danielle showed him her choice.

"I've already watched it," Danielle said with a shrug. "I like it! Hit-Girl's kick butt and Kick Ass kind of reminds me of you."

"Really?" Danny asked, having never seen the movie. Danielle nodded.

"He's just a normal kid who wants to be a hero," Danielle explained. "He doesn't have powers like you do, but you're still just a kid who likes to help people." Danielle smiled up at her cousin, who smiled back down at her.

The two sat watching the movie, Danny enjoying himself but still finding it kind of violent for Danielle, even if she _did _kind of act like Hit-Girl in real life, fighting alongside Danny the last time she was around.

It was actually the first time Danny had really _watched _a movie in the theatre; usually when Vlad and him were in here, they ignored whatever was playing and made out.

By the end of the movie, Danny stretched comfortably as the credits rolled, having watched the entire thing. "Hey, that was a good—" Danny paused midsentence when he noticed Danielle slumped in her chair, head lolled to the side as she slept. "I knew you were tired."

Danny stood and turned off the screen. Danielle stirred as the lights automatically turned on. "Hmm…? What happened…? Did Big Daddy die yet? I hate that part…" she muttered, rubbed her eye tiredly.

"The movie ended already. Time for you to go to bed." Danny said, standing before the girl.

She looked about ready to refuse but then nodded tiredly. She stood up and was about to leave but hugged Danny around the waist briefly. "Thanks Danny."

Danny wasn't sure what she was thanking him for a first but she let go and left the room before Danny could ask.

"Oh and don't even think about pulling anymore pranks on your way to bed!" Danny yelled after her. "Vlad chewed me out last night because of your little froggy revenge!"

The girl's tired, high pitched laugh traveled back into the theatre and mocked Danny. "Yeah you can laugh, but he made _me _round up the stupid things and _then _made me clean all the sheets," Danny muttered, angrily tossing the popcorn bag away in the trash. "Pompous jerk…I was up until like three in the morning!"

Danny folded his arms and glanced down at the floor. "Speaking of the pompous jerk, I wonder if he's discovered anything yet." The hybrid quickly transformed into Danny Phantom and sunk into the floor. Once in the lab, Danny floated in the air and looked around, quickly spotting the older man seated before a large computer.

"How's it going, Vladdie?" Danny said, lowering down to hover by Vlad's shoulder.

The billionaire glanced over and then back to the computer with a sigh. "Not too well, I'm afraid." Vlad rubbed his forehead and groaned. "Just reminds me of all those years ago; I'm running into the same problems and complications as before when trying to create and maintain a perfect clone. She's got too many bugs."

"You make Dani sound like a computer program," Danny muttered but his mind was wondering back to what Sam had said on Friday, about Vlad being reminded of past schemes. The boy shook his head, clearing the doubts from his mind. Vlad was doing this for Danny, not because the man really wanted to create more clones.

The white rings encased Danny as he changed back to human, falling the remaining two feet down to the floor. "Aw poor Vladdie, so stressed and tense," Danny teased, moving behind the older man and putting his hands on Vlad's shoulders. "I really appreciate what you're doing though."

"Danny don't, I really need to—mm…" Vlad tried to say but was cut off, sighing as Danny dug his fingers into the man's tense shoulders. Danny smiled but was surprised at how hard Vlad's muscles were; he must be exhausted.

After a few more moments, Vlad reached up and grabbed Danny's wrist, pulling the boy around to face Vlad. "You're teasing me, boy." The smirk was devilish and Danny hated how he blushed scarlet. "I really need to work."

"It's just a small break…" Danny said with a coy smile, swinging a leg over so he was straddling Vlad's lap in the chair. Vlad smiled and put his hands on the boy's hips. Danny moved his hands back to Vlad's shoulders, massaging the tension and knots from them. Vlad's eyes slipped closed, his eyebrows knitting together as Danny worked the hard muscles.

"Mmmm…" The noise seemed to leave Vlad's mouth without his knowing, and it made Danny's heart leap. He repeated the motion that caused it, digging his thumb at the spot between the base of the neck and the shoulder. "Ahh!"

Danny smiled mischievously at the noises his lover was making, attempting to wrangle them out of him again and again.

Vlad's eyes opened suddenly and he glared at Danny. "You little brat, you're enjoying this aren't you?"

Danny smiled harmlessly. "What do you mean? I'm just trying to make you feel better!" As though to underline his words, Danny kneaded a particularly hard muscle, eliciting a hiss and breathy moan from Vlad, who immediately glared at Danny. Danny's smile was the picture of innocence.

Vlad's lip twitched as he tried not to smile, instead quickly leaning in to kiss the guilty boy. Danny wanted to protest, especially when Vlad's tongue forced its way into his mouth, claiming the dominant role once more. Danny was having fun being the one to make his lover moan and squirm, instead of moaning himself like usual! But Danny was weak to this man, especially when it came to kissing. God, how could such a lonely man have become such a great kisser!?

Danny silently cursed and cheered as he gave into Vlad, moving his arms around the man's neck and decided that submitting to Vlad was the best way to give the other half-ghost a break from work.

**Thank you to those who're sticking around! There's still a ways to go so keep reading and enjoy! Comment and follow, thank you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

Danny watched silently, unknowingly holding his breath as Vlad inserted the needle into Danielle's arm, injecting the bright pink substance before pulling it out. Vlad put down the syringe and then stared at Danielle a moment before nodding.

Danielle took a breath and released it, the white rings suddenly appearing around her and separating, activating the ghost molecules in her DNA to transform her into Dani Phantom. She looked at her feet and smiled, taking a step forward but wobbled. She gasped and Danny went to catch her as Danielle's left leg literally turned to jelly. Danielle screamed as her leg continued to decompose into green ectoplasm.

"Turn back!" Danny instructed quickly, for Danielle seemed too startled to figure that out for herself.

She gasped and immediately the white rings encased her and turned her back, stopping the melting. She sighed shakily. "It didn't work…"

"What gave you that impression?" Vlad snapped sardonically, turning away from the two youths to consult his computer. "What went wrong with the mixture, I could swear that…"

Danny watched as Vlad mumbled urgently to himself, his dark eyebrows knitted together and his eyes glowing against the bright screen. Danny looked down to Danielle who seemed hurt by Vlad's tone so Danny kneeled by her.

"Don't worry, he's just tired. He's been working hard all night," Danny explained. Last night after the brief "entertainment" Danny provided for Vlad in the lab, Danny had tried to persuade Vlad to go to bed with him since Vlad's been working all day. But Vlad had refused, saying he wished to stay in the lab a bit longer to work. Danny had agreed and said not to be too long, but Danny had waited hours in their shared bed upstairs before eventually falling asleep without a fruitloop to snuggle up to. Danny doubted Vlad_ ever_ came to bed, or if he did that it was for a brief time because when Danny awoke, Vlad was not there.

Danielle nodded. "Danny I'm hungry. Can we have lunch now?"

Danny laughed. "Man, you eat more than me, I swear! Sure, I'll make us some—"

"No, Danielle needs to stay down here," Vlad interjected sharply, opening the chamber. "I need to run some more tests and analyze the sermon I put into her bloodstream to understand what's not taking effect in it."

Danielle groaned but walked over and into the machine, allowing herself to be wired and for the chamber to be closed. Danny smiled apologetically from the glass door, shrugging his shoulders. He was sure Danielle would rather spend a few more hours hungry if it meant finding a cure faster.

Danny watched Vlad work, watched as the man typed on the computer, read some notes, moved to the other side of the lab and mix some chemicals and substances, write stuff down and then go back to the computer as it analyzed Danielle. Vlad was in his ghost form at the moment, finding it easier to move around the lab in such a form since he didn't have to actually touch the ground or walk around tables.

But even in this state, Danny saw the signs of fatigue and strain that he'd tried so desperately to relieve from Vlad last night. The man needed sleep.

"Daniel, can you go upstairs and work in the training room?" Danny snapped out of his thoughts at the annoyed voice of his boyfriend.

"Huh?"

"You heard me; go upstairs and train," Vlad said, turning his red eyes at Danny and waving his hand dismissively. "You're just standing around staring and it's distracting."

"Oh…uh, sorry," Danny said awkwardly. Vlad turned back to his work and Danny silently went upstairs.

Past the main lobby of Packers merchandise, past the endless halls and empty rooms, past the door to the theatre, all the way in the back was the massive training area. Other than in bed or lounging around the castle, this was the main room Vlad and Danny utilized. They never took their romantic relationship into this room though; in here it was strictly business. The way Vlad had spoken to Danny just a moment ago was similar to how he usually ordered Danny around in here.

The room was state of the art; nothing less for the world's wealthiest half ghost businessman. The room was massive, dozens of football fields wide as well as so high that Danny couldn't exactly make out the ceiling while standing on the ground, and made of a specialized metal that wouldn't be damaged by any kind of ecto-blast or Danny's ghostly wail. Different obstacles could be put out to test Danny's aim, agility, speed, strength, intangibility, endurance, flexibility, the strength of his attacks, and so on. There were all kinds of traps that could be set as well like lasers that shoot out if you step on a certain tile (the booby-trapped tiles changed every three hours).

Vlad had a sweet set up for sure, way better than anything Danny and his friends had set up in his parent's lab! And the training did help; Danny noticed how much he'd been improving by how weak other ghosts he'd once considered threats were to him now. It was like fighting multiple box ghosts!

Vlad had explained to Danny that ghosts were stagnant; they can't age or progress in anyway, which is why they became obsessed with things of their living time; they can't move past it or grow out of it. That's why, in order for the ghosts to get stronger, they have to use human resources to fuel their energies like Skulker with his suits and Ember with the chanting, but they don't stay stronger because it's not real progression of their strength.

Vlad and Danny were different though, the billionaire had explained, because they were half human. The human DNA that was linked to the ghost genes allowed for them to actually grow stronger, to gain new powers and to age, although the aging process was bit slower than was technically normal for full humans. _That's why my shoulders aren't broad like his yet! _Danny thought as he remembered the lesson.

Danny stood now in his ghost form in the middle of the training room, wondering what to practice without Vlad here to instruct him. Danny felt a pang of loneliness and something else that gnawed at him, but he quickly shook his head of those feelings. Vlad was busy helping Danielle, which was good. That's what Danny wanted.

But the more Danny thought about it, the more Danny wondered _why _Vlad was suddenly so enthralled by the task. Was it merely a new challenge that caught the older gentleman's interests? Was it his pride that fueled Vlad, the shame of his failed experiment pushing him to fix his mistakes and prove himself capable? Or was it all really just to make Danny happy? But if that was the case, why was Vlad almost pointedly ignoring Danny and spending him away…

Danny shook his head again. _He didn't sleep next to you one night and got a bit nippy down in the lab. It's not like he's been avoiding you for a week. Stop being so sensitive! _Danny chastised himself.

Maybe its teenage hormones, or young love, or Danny's own ghostly obsession towards those he loves but the negative thoughts stayed in the back of Danny's mind, poking and prodding their way to the front of his mind despite his attempts to push them down. It always was hard for Danny to control his emotions.

Danny sighed, sagging his shoulders. "I'll just give him his space…" Danny reasoned. "Once he's rested sufficiently, then he'll be back to normal." Danny nodded pleasantly, proud at what a mature, well-reasoning adult he was turning into!

"Alright, time to get serious!" Danny said, smirking as he gave a command to the training room's computer. Instantly, twenty realistic holographic clones of Dash Baxter surrounded Danny, all of them taunting and laughing. Danny smirked; this was always his favorite exercise to improve his aim, not so much useful for ghost fighting but a great stress reliever.

…

After showering (which once again was something that Danny had yet to do in this castle without Vlad beside him), Danny decided to head down to the lab. Danny had been tempted to put on Vlad's custom made Packers Jersey and _nothing else _to get the man's attention and bring him to bed for some well needed sleep, but decided against it when he remembered Danielle was down there as well. How awkward would that have been…

So Danny pulled on his old jeans and T-shirt, which Vlad complained about more often than was necessary, begging Danny to dress more "presentably". Danny was seventeen and would dress accordingly, not like some stuffy filthy-rich businessman.

The ghost boy headed to the lab, quickly noticing Vlad in relatively the same state he'd been in before, rushing around and examining things, mumbling to himself. Danny figured Vlad would just send him away again, seeing as Vlad hadn't calmed much, so Danny silently retreated back upstairs.

Upon leaving the lab, Danny paused in the private study where the entrance to the lab was. He glanced at all the books lining the walls, wondering how much of them Vlad had actually read. Most likely all of them; Vlad was very literate and smart. Danny had enjoyed reading when he was younger but once he gained his ghost powers, he hadn't had much time for leisure reading.

The boy walked around the room, scanning the books for something that might be interesting to read. Most of the books were science books, paranormal studies, bimolecular nonfiction, alternate universes and hidden worlds theories. There were some classics like _Frankenstein_ and _Les Miserables;_ Danny noticed that _Dracula_ looked well read and chuckled.

Deciding he was too restless to read, Danny made his way towards the kitchen to make himself a snack. He felt kind of bad for eating without Danielle but decided Vlad would make her something once they were done. So Danny constructed a sandwich, grabbed some lime and vinegar chips and sat at the table.

Glancing at his phone as he ate, Danny saw that it was nearly five. It was Sunday, meaning school tomorrow and his parents didn't like him arriving home late on Sundays. He'd have to go back home soon. Danny sighed, feeling as though he'd hardly seen Vlad all weekend.

_God, stop being so clingy! _Danny thought angrily, knocking his knuckles on his forehead. _He's working! His life doesn't revolve around you, especially when you asked him to do this!_

Danny put away his plate and the chips. He went back to the bedroom and grabbed his backpack, making his way back down to the lab and quickly spotting his boyfriend.

Vlad wasn't running back and forth or talking to himself. Plasmius stood before the chamber, motionless, staring at Danielle who was in her ghost form, asleep. Vlad's red eyes were steady, his expression unfamiliar to Danny.

"Hey, Vlad…?" Danny called hesitantly, not wanting to bother the man.

Vlad's head quickly turned and he regarded Danny with surprise. "Daniel!" Vlad's eyes moved to the backpack on the boy's shoulders. "You're heading home now?"

"Yeah, it's getting close to six and mom and dad like me back by then," Danny explained offhandedly, looking away awkwardly.

"Alright." Vlad said, not taking his eyes away from the boy.

"Is Danielle going to wake up soon?" Danny asked, wanting to say bye to her before leaving.

Vlad shook his head. "It will be a while yet," the blue skinned ghost explained. "Better leave now; I'll tell her you said good bye."

Danny nodded. "And make sure to feed her once she's done!" Danny chastised with a soft smile.

Vlad retuned the smile warmly, which looked off on his vampiric features. "Of course."

Danny transformed into Phantom and walked towards the portal, pressing his thumb to the scanner. Danny had access to the only two working ghost portals in the world. Vlad had added Danny's genetics to the machine a while back incase Danny needed to use it to come or go from Vlad's house without Vlad's prior knowledge. It was the ultimate sign of trust between them.

Vlad walked over to Danny and kissed the top of his white head. "I love you Daniel. I'll be here working if you need me."

Danny paused but then nodded. He was just about to lean up and kiss Vlad on the mouth when Vlad turned away, gliding back towards his computer, Danny all but forgotten.

Phantom sighed and flew through the open portal, passed the vast emptiness of the ghost zone, passed the millions of doors and hidden crevices. The ghost zone was all too familiar to Danny now, no longer as scary or mysterious as it once had been. It was still cold and massive, but Danny could _almost_ feel at home here in his ghost form, or at least feel semi-comfortable flying around.

Quickly finding his parent's ghost portal and thanking silently that it was open, Danny turned invisible and entered his home, flying silently passed his working parents, scowling. _What's with these adults and working tirelessly in their labs? _Danny thought slightly bitterly, then remembered how the three used to be friends in college. That was how they got along so well…they're three of a kind.

Danny flew up to the first floor and transformed back. He opened and slammed the front door, calling out, "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" and then running up to his room, closing the door behind him.

**So yeah, Danny's kind of being a paranoid brat right now, but I just need to pick at his insecurities to get to the bigger worries ^^ its a slow development which I haven't completely mastered how to portray yet xD be patient with me plz! haha**

**So in this chapter I mentioned some novels in Vlad's study that have some significance:**

**Frankenstein: a monster created by a scientist, similar to how Danielle was created by Vlad, who is kind of mad and fruitloopy like Dr. Frankenstein**

**Les Miserables: Other than the fact that this is my favorite book ever, this book is all about the miserables who struggle in life, some never gaining what they wanted in life (Fantine) similar to how all Vlad's life he's struggled and fought, always disappointed that things never went his way**

**Dracula: Kind of self explanatory ^^" Vlad looks like a vampire when in ghost form, as well as his character being based off of Dracula to a degree (Vlad the Impaler)**

**Just a little literature symbolism to throw at cha! ^^ Comment, favorite, follow, hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey its been a while! I'm so busy this month due to Halloween and midterms and new stories that updates are going to be coming less frequently than I'd like for this story :P but never fear, the new chapters will come! Happy October ;)**

"So how's your little cuz doing, Danny? Is she all better yet?" Tucker asked at lunch, the three of them seated in the farthest picnic table.

"Not yet," Danny said. "Vlad's still working on a cure."

"You left her alone with him?" Sam asked, her expression concerned.

"Oh come on, guys. I keep telling you, he's not going to do anything bad. He's changed," Danny assured, though for some reason his stomach flipped oddly.

"I think we should have a meeting with Plasmius, the four of us! Then we'd get to decide for ourselves if he's truly changed or if Danny's just been brainwashed," Tucker said matter-of-factly. Danny knew he was half joking but he still glared at Tucker.

Danny had wanted to do something like that, spend time with his friends _and _boyfriend so they could realize Vlad's alright. But something about the situation seemed weird to Danny; maybe it was the fact that Vlad and his friends were so…_different. _They were like two different worlds, worlds Danny kept apart from each other; his normal life and his ghost life. Even though both his friends and Vlad had crossed into the two worlds more than anyone else, they still felt separated in Danny's mind. Not to mention how awkward it would be since they didn't know he and Vlad were dating. Danny decided this whole "meet up" would have to happen _after _Danny told them the truth, to avoid any strange situations and more lies.

"I don't know Danny. Vlad may seem nice while he's training you, but it's not like he's really you're _friend," _Sam commented. "You can't really tell how much he's change if at all just because he decides to help out a bit, which by the way, he's offered before when he was bad. Who knows what he could be planning?"

Danny scowled, getting annoyed at all the poking against Vlad. He wanted so badly to tell them all the promises Vlad made to him, all the sacrifices the man did for him, all the secrets they told each other, all the nights they spent vulnerable in each other's arms, how much Danny trusted and _loved _Vlad that it hurt to think about at times.

But he couldn't. He had to keep lying to his best friends.

"So Tuck, who are you taking to the prom this weekend?" Danny asked, pointedly ignoring Sam's comments and concerns.

"I haven't told you!? Allison got back to me the other night and said yes!" Tucker exclaimed. "Later is better than never."

"Odds are she got dumped by her date and went to Tuck as rebound," Sam whispered with a smirk, making Danny laugh.

"Hey, that's not true! I think Allison really likes me!" Tucker defended. "She's really smart and once said my beret was 'geek-chic' but in a really cute, flirty way. Plus, she's a cheerleader!" Tucker sighed happily. "My dream has finally come true…"

Danny laughed and looked to Sam. "And who asked you?"

Sam blushed and looked anyway, tucking a stray black hair behind her ring studded ear. "Uh well, a few guys. Some were cute I guess, and a lot of them _really_ wanted to go with me," Sam said, glancing at Danny with a nervous smile.

"Oh yeah? So who'd you say yes to?" Danny asked, returning the smile. Danny's stomach twisted, but not because he was jealous; nothing like that. Once the two broke up and decided it was better to be friends, Danny stopped seeing Sam in an awkward 'do I like her?' kind of way, but as more of a sister-brotherly way. He loved Sam very much, the same way he loved Tucker and Jaz and Danielle and his parents. He wanted to make sure she was happy and he was going to be protective of her, depending on who she was going with, like he'd been with Jaz and Johnny 13. So it was okay for him to be curious and a little nervous.

"Well…no one actually…" Sam began, her voice careful and her violet eyes looking at the salad before her.

"No one? The Prom's this Saturday!" Danny exclaimed.

"Yeah well, I was thinking maybe…I don't know, I was hoping—"

"Hey Fenton!" Danny groaned as Dash made his way over. "You and Manson gonna try to win the crown; Geek King and Goth freak queen?" Dash laughed and walked off with his friends, their new senior letterman jackets hugging their receding backs despite the warm weather outside.

Dash was still an idiot, still all muscle and no brain. But since Danny had improved his human self as well as his ghost self with Vlad's help _and _had the brains of two science majors, Dash quickly stopped physically picking on Danny who was now not that much shorter than Dash, as well as held back a bit on the verbal rants. Although every now and then he got his bullying out, like now.

Danny sighed. "Speaking of which, who are _you _going with, Danny?" Tucker asked around a mouthful of burger.

"No one. I'm not going," Danny said offhandedly, sipping nosily from his milk carton.

"How come?" Sam asked, her expression odd.

Danny shrugged.

"But didn't you already buy a ticket?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, like four months ago," Danny said. "This week's going to be busy with Danielle around as it is. Plus I haven't gotten a suit or a ride or anything. I just kind of forgot about it..." Danny scratched his neck uneasily. Prom had seemed fun at first, a cool way to hang out with his friends. But Danny quickly realized the prom was primarily something for couples. Yeah friends can go, but if you're friends all have dates, those friends are going to be spending most of their time with those dates. Danny decided it wouldn't be as much fun as he'd thought, especially since he couldn't take the only person he'd want to be his date.

Danny couldn't help laughing briefly at the idea of arriving to the prom in a huge fancy limo and walking out, he and Vlad in Armani suits, hand in hand and moving to the center of the dance floor and slow dancing romantically. Danny Fenton and the past mayor of Amity Park; he could already hear the ridicule and news reports as well as the police sirens. Not a good idea but a funny thought.

"It's not a big deal," Danny said with a shrug as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "You guys enjoy yourselves this Saturday."

Danny turned to leave, taking Tucker's shrug and Sam's nervous expression as signs that they wanted to say more but held back.

…

After school, Sam drove Danny home since she was the only one able to afford her own car right now, Tucker rambling on about some new game from the back seat.

Danny stared out the window, his mind thinking about Vlad, wondering if he'd made any progress with a cure. Danny had glanced at his phone throughout all his classes but no texts. Nothing must have been wrong then at least, but that still meant that Vlad was too busy with Danielle to bother to talk to Danny. The teen's heart clenched again, making him yell internally at himself.

When the car pulled up to the side of Fenton Works, Danny quickly thanked Sam, said good bye and hurried out the car and into the house.

Danny had barely opened the door when a small metal ball hit Danny in the cheek, sticking to him like a tick and blinking red.

"Oh sorry son," Jack Fenton said as Danny stepped into the house and tried to peel the device from his skin. "It's my new Fenton ghost tracker. Once I release it, it latches on to the nearest ghost and emits a signal that only humans can hear. That way we won't lose the little guy if he disappears."

Danny noticed his mother flinching as Jack removed the device with Danny's cheek by deactivating it. "But that sound is monstrous; bring the frequency down a few octaves, Jack." She explained. Danny was happy he wasn't able to hear the apparently annoying noise.

"Will do sweetcheeks," Jack said, adjusting something on the remote of the device. "I just don't get why it attached to Danny. These dang machines are always doing that…"

"Just keep working on it dad. I'm sure you'll fix it," Danny said, moving around his parents casually to try and make a break for his room. "I'm going to go upstairs and study, alright?"

Danny hurried upstairs and into his room, closing the door before his father could release the prob again and have it stick to Danny a second time. Danny sighed, hating that he has to make his parents feel like their inventions don't work; they were always spot on!

Danny took a step into his room and then paused. "What the…"

"Surprise!" Maddie and Jack exclaimed, bursting into Danny's room behind him. "Do you like it?"

Danny stared before him, at his bed. Lying neat on his comforter was a brand new suit, still in the bag, complete with a red vest and tie, and shining new black loafers on the ground. "Uh…"

"It's for the prom!" Maddie explained. "We know you have that old gray suit but you don't fit in it anymore, so we thought instead of renting one, this would be the perfect time to buy you a new suit. Do you like it?"

"It's…"

"Aw I remember Jazzypants when she was going to her senior prom," Jack said, sniffling as a tear welled in his eye. "She was so beautiful!"

"Of course, you're going to have to try it on and get it tailored but it's nice right?" Danny's mom continued on, looking at Danny expectantly.

"Cost your mother and me quite a pretty penny, that of course we took out of our college fund," Jack said as though he were proud of the fact.

"You guys didn't have to," Danny began uneasily, eying the garment as though it were a wild animal that might suddenly snap. "Really…"

"It's no trouble, son. Prom is an important day for boys as well as girls," Jack said, putting a hand on Danny's shoulder. "You've got to look your best, because you never know if the girl you're taking is the girl of your dreams."

"I'm pretty sure that's not the case," Danny mumbled but his parents didn't hear.

"Speaking of which, we know you're supposed to match you're suit with the girl's dress but we figured Sam is going to where black so some pop of color on you wouldn't be a problem," Maddie said with a smile.

"What? I'm not going with Sam," Danny said, looking at his parents.

"You're not?"

"We broke up remember?" Danny sighed; these two never listened to him. "And besides, I'm probably not even going to the prom…"

"What?" his parents exclaimed in unison. "And why not?" his father asked.

"Well, I just don't really feel like it anymore."

"Is this because Sam is taking someone else?"

"What? No! That doesn't—"

"Look son, it's okay to go to prom alone," Jack said, putting a parental arm around Danny's small shoulders. "It's okay to be single and go with your friends; heck no girl would go with me in high school so I had to take your Aunt Carly."

Danny groaned.

"It's okay to go by yourself Danny. Don't let that stop you from going and having a good time!" Maddie said with an encouraging grin. It just seemed pitying to her son. "It's not the end of the world. Your father and I didn't meet until college and look at us now! You're lucky girl is out there."

"Look, I'll have you know that I already-!" Danny cut himself off midsentence, realizing just in time what he was about to admit. "…That I already…had a girl ask me but I said no." Danny finished lamely. "I'm not feeling up to it is all."

"That ticket and the suit cost a lot Danny, so you're going," Jack said sternly. "Even if you said no to Sam." Danny groaned at his father's one track mind.

"Fine, I'll go! Can I please be alone and study now?" Danny asked, turning on his parents, who nodded, grateful it all was settled to their favor. "Good." Danny herded them out of his room and, as his guilt kicked in against his teen stubbornness, he mumbled, "Thank for the suit..."

He saw his parents smile as he quietly closed to door, leaning against it a moment to breath. Great, now he _had _to go to the stupid prom. Or at least lie and _say _he was going, which was just more lies.

Danny put the suit and shoes in the closet and sat at his desk, actually decided to study to get his mind off of the prom issue.

For about an hour Danny struggled with English, slugging threw _Catcher in the Rye,_ not actually reading the words his eyes were scanning. Finally, after only getting three of the ten questions he needed to get done, his parents called him down for dinner.

Danny dragged himself downstairs and sat at the table as his parents rambled to each other about how to fix the tracker. Danny was grateful for their discussion and ignoring of him so that he could eat and go back to his room quickly without them questioning and pressuring him anymore.

Danny finished, put away his dishes and went back to his room, sitting at his desk. He stared at the book but decided against it, unable to focus his mind enough for reading. Instead he took out his Stats homework, but despite Danny doing pretty well in math, the numbers and letters before him jumbled together. He couldn't focus.

He glanced at his phone. No missed calls or text messages. Danny couldn't help leaning back in his chair, wondering what Vlad was doing now. Still working on the computer? Mixing and trying out different serums? Staring at the chamber like he had been when Danny had gone to the lab to leave? Cooking for Danielle like Danny had reminded him?

Danny's heart ached for a moment as he pictured Vlad moving about the kitchen in his apron, preparing a meal without Danny present. Danny groaned. He'd been the center of Vlad's focus for their entire relationship that the thought of Vlad being kind and doing things for someone else made Danny uneasy. He needed to relax.

But whenever Danny moved his thoughts from envy and loneliness, they went back to his conversation with Sam and Tucker about Vlad, how he could be plotting something and that it wasn't safe to leave Dani with him. Was Vlad really doing what was best for Danielle? Was he going to use different methods with Danny gone, ones that might hurt her? Would he start thinking about new experiments, get ideas for better clones…?

Danny shook his head. Why couldn't he think positively!?

"Ugghh!" Danny groaned, leaving his desk and flopping onto his back on the bed. He didn't turn over and bury his face in the pillow, or pull the blankets around him; without Vlad's scent on them, they wouldn't cause any kind of comfort.

Danny pulled out his phone and glanced at it. He wanted to call Vlad, but he couldn't tell these thoughts to Vlad. Admitting he had doubts would break the trust they'd worked so hard to build. He couldn't call Sam or Tucker, who were usually his go-to people when he needed to vent or talk things out, because they'd just repeat what they said at lunch and on Friday.

So instead, Danny flipped open the phone, scrolled through his contacts to the one person he could talk to right now and pressed send, hoping that she wasn't in class right now.

One ring. Two rings. Please pick up. Three rings. I need to talk to _someone. _

"Hello?" Jasmine Fenton said after the fifth ring, allowing Danny to release the breath he'd been holding.

"Hey Jaz," Danny said, still lying flat on the bed and talking as calmly as he could.

"Hey little bro! Haven't talked to you in a while. How are you?" Jaz asked and it made Danny happy to hear the smile in her voice, telling him that she was happy to talk to him.

"Alright, just finishing up some homework for class," Danny said, glancing at his desk. "Nothing as bad as what you have to do in college I imagine." He laughed when Jaz agreed and ranted about all the work she had to get done for one of her psych classes.

"I hear prom's this week," Jaz commented. "Mom told me," she added before Danny could ask. "Do you like the suit they picked out?"

"It's nice," Danny said carefully. "Expensive too, it seemed. Though not exactly as bad as some of the suits Vlad tries to buy for me." Danny held his breath, still finding his heart pounding nervously and with embarrassment when he talked about Vlad, especially when talking to his big sister.

Jaz paused. "How is Vlad? And you two? Still…okay?" She was hesitant but not awkward which Danny thanked quietly. She wasn't judging him; she was just being careful as any sister would be towards her little brother's relationship. Careful and protective.

"He's good. Been busy with…work lately," Danny added with a brief pause. He sighed, unable to hold it in now that the words were on the tip of his mouth. "He's…well he's been really busy and I've been getting, like, jealous sorta, which is weird. I don't know, I feel like an idiot." Danny mumbled, unable to properly say what his heart was feeling.

"He hasn't been spending time with you?" Jaz asked. Danny nodded and then verbally confirmed.

"Well…there's this…ghost…" Danny began. He had never told Jaz about Danielle, not really getting the moment to fill Jaz in on _every _ghost adventure she'd missed. "It's a little girl that I had saved when I was younger. She's not feeling well so I brought her to Vlad to see if he can help her. He didn't really want to at first but now he's almost ignoring me to work on fixing her, which I appreciate but…god, I don't know."

"Danny, it's alright. You love him and anytime he pays attention to someone else more than you, you're going to get a little jealous. It's normal, especially since you're still young," Jaz explained. "At this age, getting attention and recognition from those you care about is important. And for those in romantic relationships, it's especially important for most people to have their partner's attention. You've always been an emotional kid anyway, Danny." Danny listened quietly, feeling better with Jaz's official talk making everything sound normal and expected.

"Alright, thanks Jaz," Danny said when she finished.

"No problem Danny," Jasmine said. "Don't worry too much. But if it continues and it still bothers you, just talk to Vlad about it." Danny nodded but caught himself again and thanked her.

"Oh…" the black haired teen said, turning onto his stomach. "There's something else. Sam and Tucker…they mean well, but they keep saying Vlad's going to like…turn bad again. And he's not! I trust him and I know he's really different now but…" Danny sighed. "They keep putting these doubts in my head. I hate lying to them, I just want to tell them about us. Them and mom and dad."

Jaz didn't speak for some time, making Danny look at his phone to check it was still on.

"Danny, if you really trust and love Vlad, you shouldn't have to be embarrassed or scared about it," Jaz eventually said. "If you have no doubts, they you should be able to tell your friends and mom and dad. I know the situation is a bit more complicated but…you told _me_."

"You kind of figured it out," Danny mumbled, still unsure how Jaz had guessed back then.

"Every time you came back from training with Vlad, you were extremely smiley and you're lips were bright pink," Jaz said pointedly, her voice on the edge of reprimanding. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. Mom and dad thought you had lied about you and Sam because they noticed you coming home like that, but they thought you were at her house. Only I knew where you were really coming from."

_That explains why mom and dad thought I was going with Sam to the prom…_ Danny thought mildly, slapping his own forehead for being so transparent.

"Anyway, if I can accept it, you know Sam and Tucker at least can accept it as well," Jaz finished.

Danny thought about it and figured she was right. They were his best friends. Danny was going to comment when he heard a noise on the other end of the phone and voices in the background. "Is someone there?"

"Just my roommate," Jaz dismissed but Danny blushed at the idea of her roommate overhearing Jaz giving her little brother relationship advice.

"Alright well thanks for listening to my rants, big sis," Danny said casually. "You're the best."

"Don't mention it, Danny. I'm always here for you, even if I'm nearly across the country," Jaz said with a laugh. "Call again, little brother."

"Will do. Love you, Jaz."

"Love you too, Danny." The line dropped and Danny closed his phone, feeling better after releasing his thoughts to someone and getting reassurance back. He sighed and allowed himself to breathe more easily and relax into the bed, closing his eyes.

The sun eventually started setting, darkening the room slightly. Danny put the phone on the bed and got up, ignoring the work on his desk and moving to his closet to change into something comfortable for bed. He found some pajama pants, but as he searched for a T-shirt, he noticed the Packers Jersey still lying on the ground.

Danny picked it up and pulled it over his head as a chime went off in his room. The boy quickly pulled his head through the neck hole and raced to his phone.

1 new message.

Danny opened the phone and smiled, his heart racing.

_Hey Little Badger :)_

Danny quickly turned off the desk lamp and hopped into bed, sending a reply.

_Hey Fruitloop, how's it going?_

_*sigh* No progress so far, but Danielle's being a trooper about it. Just had dinner._

Danny tried to block out the image of Danielle and Vlad sitting together for dinner.

_Good J glad you're eating_

_I miss you._

Danny's heart fluttered and he couldn't help the stupid grin.

_Miss u 2. Couldn't visit 2day from 2 much homework but I'll come by 2moro._

It wasn't a complete lie.

_Great! I'll make your favorite dish for dinner, put Danielle to bed early and then we can tangle limbs in our own bed ;)_

Danny blushed, knowing he'd have to erase this conversation from his phone tonight.

_Sounds painful. Can't we just have sex instead?_

_LOL_

The sound of Vlad's laugh filled Danny's mind, making him smile. He lay down under the covers, resting on his side as he sent his reply.

_ I hate sleeping at home now thnx 2 u :P the bed is 2 cold_

_The bed does feel warmer after pounding you into it, I do admit that. Now I have to freeze all alone in this large bed._

Danny blushed darker. This guy acted like a gentleman but he was so vulgar! Danny turned on the camera and flashed a quick picture, checking to make sure it looked alright. It was a photo of Danny lying on his side, his head on the pillow as he smiled softly, his blue eyes bright in the dark. He sent this message with the picture:

_There, now you're not alone in bed anymore._

The reply picture that Vlad sent back made Danny quickly look away from the phone, his face the shade of a tomato. Damn him! Danny went to quickly delete the picture when he saw a second picture had been sent.

Cautiously Danny opened the message, smiling when he saw Vlad's smiling face, his silver hair loose as his head rested against the pillow. Danny blushed lightly, reading the text beneath it.

_Love the jersey. I love you, little badger. Good night. _

Danny sighed and replied:

_I love you too, Vlad. Good night, you pervert._

_LOL_

Danny smiled and opened the picture message again—the second one—and lay it beside him on the bed, imaging Vlad doing the same with Danny's own picture. He lay quietly, staring at the picture, imaging Vlad beside him, smiling at him and thinking of him.

Vlad loved Danny and always would, even if he was busy, even if they were apart. Danny just needed to trust him.

The boy's eyes slipping closed, smiling to himself with his boyfriend lying quietly beside him.

**Ahh the sappiness x3 isn't it wonderful? Hope you enjoyed! Follow and comment, I love to hear if your liking the story or not, the comments make my day! :D See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

Danny hurried through the day, paying half attention to the lessons, half listening to his friends conversations, rushing home, almost skipping dinner (his parents were too busy in the lab anyway) and half finishing his homework. The rest could wait till later.

"Hey, mom and dad, can I go over Tucker's for a bit?" Danny asked, standing on the bottom of the stairs of the lab, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Did you finish all your homework?" Maddie asked, not looking up from the machine she was welding, her mask and goggles covering most of her face.

"Uh huh," Danny said, glancing at the opened ghost portal.

"Did you finish all your chores?" Jack asked, looking over at Danny with a stern stare.

Danny didn't meet his dad's eye. "Yup."

"Alright then Danny. Just be back by ten."

"Thanks guys!" Danny said, hurrying to the top of the stairs and transforming quickly. He turned invisible and flew over his parents' head and into the ghost portal.

"Did you just feel something?" Jack asked aloud, looking around and then shrugging.

In less than fifteen minutes, Danny found Vlad's portal. The ghost boy smiled. Last night's texting session had brightened Danny's mood considerably and he was eager to see his boyfriend. Vlad would probably take some time out today to spend with Danny, even if only briefly.

The ghost portal was open so Danny flew right in, and upon entering into Vlad's lab and he saw a strange sight. Plasmius was leaning against the lab table with Danielle standing before him and both were laughing. Danny lowered to the ground, staring at the pair oddly.

"Hey, what's going on?" Danny asked, walking towards them.

"Danny!" Danielle exclaimed, rushing over and hugging her older cousin. "Vlad and I were just talking about some of the tests we went through today. He says he might be getting closer to fixing the problem."

The words immediately erase all confusion or suspicion or doubt, replaced with immense relief and joy inside Danny. "Really?"

Danielle nodded and looked back at Vlad, who smiled and walked over. "That's right, my child," Vlad said, ruffling Danielle's hair affectionately, eliciting a twinge in Danny's happiness. "We'll see how it goes once preparations are done."

"Well that's great!" Danny exclaimed, glancing up at Vlad appreciatively. "You _have _been working hard, so it was only a matter of time."

Vlad returned the smile and then said, "Oh, we already had dinner, Daniel. There's still some left upstairs, help yourself."

Danny opened his mouth to say he'd already had dinner at home but Vlad looked down at Danielle and, putting a hand to her shoulder, led her toward the computer, discussing about testing and experiments, laughing a bit and all but ignoring Danny.

The ghost boy sighed and floated up through the ceiling and through the walls until he was in the living room, ignoring the food in the kitchen.

Danny plops on the couch, transforming mid-fall back to human and flicked the TV on. Danny kept the negative thoughts from surfacing and any of the odd twinges, focusing on the news of getting closer to finding Danielle's cure.

This was great news! If it all worked out, Danielle would be all better! She's be able to turn ghost, she'd be happy, and then she could finally leave—

Danny halted his thought process, shocked at the thought. Finally leave? Why did he suddenly want Danielle to leave so badly? He loved Dani, she was the closest thing he had to a little sibling. All Danny wanted was for her to get better.

Danny shook his head and flipped through the hundreds of stations. There was never anything good on TV.

…

About an hour or two later, Danny heard footsteps and voices. Vlad and Danielle emerged, walking into the living room. The two were smiling about whatever it was they were talking about. Vlad spotted Danny on the couch and then glanced down at Danielle.

"Danielle, why don't you go to the arcade or rest up? I need to talk to Danny for a moment." Danielle opened her mouth to protest. "No 'buts', young lady. Go on." Danielle pouted but nodded and left upstairs.

Vlad looked over to Danny and smirked. "My boy, you look so lonely over there. Mind if I keep you company?" The billionaire sauntered over and sat close to Danny, pulling the boy against his side.

"Knock it off, what if Dani can hear?" Danny protested feebly.

"I sent her away," Vlad waved off, moving his lips to Danny's neck. Danny moaned quietly, missing the feel of Vlad's lips so much. "Or you know, we could tell her…"

Danny's eyes opened and he moved away from Vlad's kisses. "No. We can't," he muttered and felt the hole under his feet become deeper. More secrets, more people to lie to, more loved ones he didn't trust enough to tell the truth too…Danny sighed, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Daniel? Everything alright?"

Danny shook his head to clear it and looked to his boyfriend, who was regarding him curiously. "Speaking of Danielle, you two seem to be getting along a lot better now? What's up with that? Bonding?" Danny asked, trying to deter the conversation away from him.

Vlad waved off the comment with a flick of his wrist. "It's nothing, just getting things done."

"And how's that going? Danielle said you were getting closer, so does that mean you've found something?"

Vlad opened his mouth to speak and then closed it quickly. He glanced away, his expression unreadable. Danny could usually tell what the man was thinking or feeling, but lately he couldn't seem to interpret the man's expressions at all. Vlad glanced at Danny, a curious look in his dark blue eyes.

"What is it?"

Vlad paused and then shook his head. "No, I'm not much closer than I was before. The tests are helpful though, I'm starting to see the problem. I just need to refine my methods of curing her."

Danny nodded. "Well that's good then. She seems really excited about your findings. I hope she gets better soon."

Danny saw Vlad nod his head out of the corner of his eye. A pit filled Danny stomach. He leaned against his boyfriend, resting his head on the broad suited shoulder.

Vlad put his arm around Danny's thin shoulders and ran his long fingers through Danny's black hair. The boy closed his eyes, inhaling the familiar cologne of Vlad, enjoying the relaxing rhythm of fingers in his hair. He loved Vlad. He really did. Danny wanted to relax in this embrace, to smile and sigh happily and count himself lucky that the two had created this relationship, no longer trying to kill each other, all bad memories passed.

But Danny's life was never simple, not with the secrets and fights and enemies. Sam and Tucker's warnings ran through Danny's head. They were his best friends; their words held weight in his mind even when he had more information than they did. Danielle's illness not progressing worried Danny, the strange bonding Danielle and Vlad had been starting, the strange twinges in Danny, the normal stresses of senior year and relationships… They piled on Danny, the doubts and anxieties and fears, making it hard for him to enjoy the quality time he had wanted so badly to acquire with Vlad.

Danny felt long fingers under his chin, tilting his head up. Vlad smiled calmly, his eyes twinkling as he gazed down at his young lover. "You seem so dazed, Little Badger. Have I been ignoring you lately?"

Danny pouted and nodded, his eyes narrowing. Vlad laughed and kissed Danny's nose. "I'm sorry, Daniel. But I'm here now, do with me as you like."

Danny's heart pounded and his groin ached as he leaned up, capturing the older man's lips. Vlad smirked into the kiss, his hand running through Danny's hair again and pressing their faces closer. Danny moaned and Vlad took the opportunity to slip his tongue between the boy's lips. The boy immediately met Vlad's tongue with his own, rubbing and probing the wet muscle, moaning and panting against the billionaire.

Vlad brought his other hand down Danny's back, rubbing soothingly and then running lower, grabbing the boy's behind and hoisting him up and forward to straddle Vlad's lap. The older man run his fingers down Danny's shirt, over the thin stomach and stopped at the bulge growing in Danny's jeans. Vlad chuckled darkly, moving his lips to Danny's neck. Vlad sucked hungrily, biting and licking at the sensitive skin, Danny slowly shyly against Vlad's large hand. The older hybrid undid the jean's button and unzipped slowly…

Danny pushed away suddenly. "We can't."

"I told you, the girl is all the way upstairs, probably playing those loud violent games you kids love so much," Vlad laughed, a little breathless as he leaned toward Danny once more.

The boy leaned away and shook his head. "It's late. You were downstairs too long. If I don't get home soon, my dad's gone kill me."

"The dolt won't lay a hand on you," Vlad muttered against Danny's neck. Danny's heart skipped a beat and he moved off of Vlad's lap quickly, fixing his hair and shirt. The boy turned away from the older man as he made sure his shirt was proper and pants buttoned. Vlad had sounded so…possessive. And though that was normal for the man, he hadn't insulted Danny's father since they first started this relationship. Hearing the insult triggered memories in Danny's mind of years ago, fighting and trying to save his father from a vengeful half ghost…

"I'll see you tomorrow, Little Badger?" Vlad asked, his voice at Danny's ear as he wrapped his long arms around Danny's thin figure. The boy paused and then nodded.

"Yeah, I'll come after school, okay?" Danny didn't look at Vlad as he transformed into Phantom.

"Alright, Daniel. I love you."

"I love you too." Danny turned intangible and sunk into the floor without another word or motion, flying into the lab, opening the portal and flying home.

**Sorry it was kind of a short chapter, the next few are going to be much longer, much more dramatic and exciting (at least I think xD) and I can't wait to publish them for you all! Thanks for sticking around, following and commenting! Continue reading and commenting if your liking the story so far! :D thank you, good night!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow its been a while huh? Sorry bout that, lots of real world crap getting in the way -.- DAMN YOU REAL WORLD, I'M TRYING TO WRITE FANFICTION FOR CARTOONS! haha anyway hope this makes up for it :3**

After school, Danny didn't bother going home. Well, he _went _home, but he was in his ghost form, snuck passed his parents and gone straight for the portal. They'd just assume Danny was at detention or with his friends at Nasty Burger anyway.

Once in Vlad's lab, Danny saw the billionaire in front of the computer. Danielle was not around.

Vlad turned his head when he sensed Danny arrive. "Daniel!" he smiled and grabbed something from the lab table. "I think I discovered something."

"Something?" Danny asked with a tentative smile, walking over to Plasmius. In the gloved hand was a syringe. "A cure?"

Vlad nodded. "That's right, my boy. I knew it'd come to me eventually. With this I won't have to…" Vlad glanced at Danny briefly but shook his head and smiled, "Never mind, it doesn't matter. I knew I could figure it out!" Danny smiled and leaned up to kiss Vlad happily but paused.

"Vlad, have you been sleeping right?" Danny asked. Vlad usually exuded powerful energy when in his ghost form, tons of it that usually overwhelmed the young hybrid. But right now, Vlad's energies seemed…weak and dim. "Should you be in you be Plasmius when you're so exhausted?"

Plasmius brushed Danny's comment away with a vague gesture. "Couldn't sleep, too much to do."

Footsteps echoed as Danielle descended from the stairs. Danny looked over at the same time Vlad did. "Ah, Danielle, perfect timing, my child!" he said with a grin, moving towards the young girl. Danny walked over to stand by his cousin as Danielle readily pulled up the sleeve of her sweater. She was a lot less hesitant lately, Danny noticed.

The trio seemed to hold their breath as Vlad injected the serum. They waited a moment, the situation eerily similar to a few days before, when Vlad had tried to cure Danielle the first time. The tension was palpable with the memory of the last failed attempt but finally, Vlad nodded.

Danielle transformed, the white rings hopping her waist and separating. White hair replaced black and green eyes shone where blue once was. She paused, looking down at her feet. She took and step and then another. A smile threatened to break but she held it back, walking a little further. No melting, no disintegrating.

Danielle looked over at Vlad who was regarding her intensely. She smiled and walked all the way across the lab. When nothing happened, Danielle broke out in a laugh and floated up in her joy. She was in the air for barely a moment before Danny saw it.

"Danielle, turn back!" he called as her feet tinted green and dripped. She looked down and transformed while still in the air. She cried out as she fell. Vlad moved before Danny could, catching the small girl just before she hit the ground. Vlad kneeled by Danielle as he put her on her feet.

Danielle's head hung and she sighed. She seemed about to say something to Vlad but was cut off by Vlad's hand glowing pink and slamming onto the ground.

"It's okay. You'll—"

Vlad ignored the girl's words, standing and banging his fist on the lab table, bottles and liquids scattering and shattering. "_Damn it!"_

Danny's eyes widened; Vlad never swore. Not really, he just used those ridiculous bakery words as replacement swears, which Danny found adorable on most days. The only times he'd ever heard Vlad use real swears was when he was extremely tired or extremely pissed. And now that Vlad was both, it's no wonder he was dropping profanities.

Danny took a step, moving to comfort the man and calm him but Danielle beat him to it. She stepped over, putting a hand on Vlad's forearm. "You'll get it. We're closer than before, which is good."

Danny was surprised at Danielle's soft encouraging words. Just last week she was putting frogs in Vlad's bed and yelling about how much she hated him. Now she was trying to make him feel better, no longer angry or afraid. What was going on between these two while Danny was away at home?

Danny expected a biting remark or more swearing, but Vlad took a breath and exhaled angrily, running a hand over his blue face and black hair. He glanced to Danielle and put his hand on her head, ruffling her hair tenderly. "Yes, that's true, little Dani. Thank you."

Danny's stomach clenched at the use of the nickname and the affectionate gesture. He looked away, his thoughts a flurry of confusion and anger.

"Come, I'll make dinner." Danny looked up at Vlad's words. Black rings formed around the slim waist and Plasmius was replaced by Masters. Danny followed suit, transforming back to human and following Vlad and Danielle out of the lab and into the kitchen.

The two black haired youths sat quietly as Vlad made dinner. "How about chicken and mac-and-cheese. _Real _mac-and-cheese, not that artificially concoction that comes in a box. With _real _Wisconsin cheese!" He laughed as Dani agreed heartily, Danny also agreeing with a nod. "Alright then."

Danny watched quietly as Vlad made dinner, staring at his movements, the heaviness of his arms and the tension in his back. He really wished he could stay overnight and make sure Vlad slept. This weekend, he would force Vlad into bed to _sleep. _Danny tried to think of another time Vlad had been so busy and intent on a project that he lost sleep. The boy couldn't really think of anything…

Vlad finished quickly. "There, just how you like it," Vlad said, ruffling Dani's hair. He glanced at Danny, placing the plates on the table. "I'll be upstairs in my study working, if either of you need anything. I've been neglecting some more _human_ work, which needs attending to." He then offered a smile to both Dannys and left the kitchen.

Danielle dug into the food hungrily, but Danny pushed his food around, his mind buzzing with too much to concentrate on the food before him.

"Danny? Aren't you hungry?" Danielle asked, her fork halfway to her mouth. She stared at him with sky blue eyes, concerned and identical to his own.

When Danny and Vlad were alone, snuggling on the couch or under the sheets on a late night, Vlad would sometimes look into Danny's eyes, saying the blue eyes were like the sky and the green ones like the grass, like a summer day, warm and perfect. Danny would always blush, his eyes flashing neon green sometimes and he wouldn't feel like a freak or weird or ashamed; he'd love his blue eyes and green eyes, he'd love his ghost half. He'd feel like one of a kind, like someone that Vlad loved…

Danny stared at Danielle who sat across the table from him, her eyes blue now but would be green once she was fixed. Like the sky and the grass.

"Not really…" Danny said, standing and putting his plate in the refrigerator.

"That's too bad. Vlad made it _really _good," Dani said, putting her empty plate in the sink. "He added something to the chicken that made it more—"

"Sweet, yeah its honey barbeque sauce. I told him once that I like that sauce, he tried it and really liked it too. So now he always makes it like that," Danny said, not at all surprised that Danielle would love honey barbeque sauce as well.

"Well can we go play video games now?" Danielle asked.

Danny, being a hormonal teenager feeling angsty at the moment, wanted nothing more than to sulk and pout. But looking down at his pleading cousin, he couldn't deny her. Plus, maybe shooting some bad guys and knocking through buildings with a race car might help his nerves.

They headed out the kitchen and to the game room; surprisingly enough, despite Vlad being a pompous stuffy old man, the guy enjoyed video games. And was pretty darn good at them too, so Danny at least had competition (which only helped Danny love Vlad even more). Because of this, Vlad didn't have a problem with turning one of the empty rooms in his massive mansion in an at home arcade, with all systems, arcade style machines lining the walls both old and new, with shelves upon shelves of different games. In the corner he even had one of those super fancy gaming chairs that Danny had owned at one point when he was rich. Danny usually spent his time in here when Vlad was working.

Danielle hurried into the room, rushing over to the side of the huge flat screen mounted on the wall. "Look what Vlad got the other day!"

Danielle stepped aside as Danny stepped forward. He looked at the station she was pointing to and then did a double take. "Wait, is that the Play Station 4!? But it hasn't come out yet!"

"You know Vlad; with his money and power, he could get a Play Station _5 _before one's even made!" Danielle said with a laugh, starting up the station and handing a controller to Danny.

"Yeah…I _do _know Vlad," Danny mumbled but sat down before the television. "Man, Tucker's gonna _freak _when I tell him Vlad's got one of these!"

"And look what else he got!" Danielle held up a video games case, unopened. "I was waiting to play it with you because I know you've been waiting for this to come out too."

"No way, GTA V!?" Danny exclaimed, taking the case from Danielle.

"Mhmm," she said with a nod. "Ghost Terror Apocalypse 5, with the DLC included!"

"This is awesome! What are you waiting for, hook it up!" Danny smiled like he was ten years old on Christmas, as the video game started up. Gaming was always a good distraction for the ghost boy, no matter the troubles plaguing his mind.

Danny held his controller, a smile beaming across his face. "I get to be Rider."

"What? No way, he's the best character!" Danielle said. "I wanna be him!"

"I'm the oldest and I'm first player, so I'm Rider," Danny said with a smug grin as he selected the character as his avatar. Danielle pouted but didn't fuss, choosing the secondary character to play as. "You're going down Fenton!"

"In your dreams Masters!" Danny said without thinking; he was used to taunting Vlad during video gaming. He looked to Danielle to see if she was offended or would dispute that Vlad wasn't her father, she hated him, etc. But Danielle's daring smile was plastered on her face she stared at the TV. The name hadn't affected her.

_They really are getting along well…_Danny thought. _That's really good._

The two cousins played for a while, deciding to go with a two player combat mode so they fought each other instead of doing story mode. It was fun for a while until they played online against other gamers and realized what a kick-butt team they made. "Ha, these guys aren't even on the same level! We're the undefeatable Team Phantom!" Danielle yelled at the screen as she repeatedly pressed X, shooting lasers at the other gamers.

Danny paused briefly from his X button pressing, but when he got shot by any enemy, he snapped out of it and groaned.

"Come on Danny!" Danielle said with a laugh. "You can't lose your mojo against these noobs! Wait, I know how to get you more motivated!"

She stood quickly, tossing her control to the ground and ran over to the large stereo. She rifled through some of the CDs, then pulled out a familiar purple case. Danny's favorite.

"Dumpty Humpty! They rock! This is the album I listen to whenever I need to get into action!" Danielle explained, putting the CD in and pressing play. Danny listened as the familiar grungy sounds of the band filled the room. It made sense…Danielle spent the past few days here, the only company being Vlad. It was probably lonely for Danielle most of the time so she probably spent most of her time in here playing games, and all the CDs in the collection were mostly Danny's favorites, with a few of Vlad's favorites from the 80's. So Danielle would probably like the same music as Danny; he already knew she liked Dumpty Humpty like he did…so wasn't it normal she'd love his favorite album by them as well…?

He glanced at his younger cousin and then put the controller down. He stood and stretched, feigning tiredness. "Well I need a quick bathroom break before getting "into action". Try to be easy on them while I'm gone."

"No promises!" Danielle called as Danny left the arcade, shutting the door behind him, the angry screams of the band muffled in the empty hallway. He walked down the hall, passed the dozens upon dozens of useless rooms, passed one bathroom, then another until he faced Vlad's working study. He silently opened the door a crack and peaked in.

This study was much smaller than his private study. It had a large desk, a small bookshelf, small round table and a few chairs, but nothing much else. This was where Vlad always retired to do boring paperwork for his various companies that he "inherited".

Danny looked over to the desk where Vlad was hunched over, scrawling something with a pen, his black jacket off and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His red necktie was loose and he had rimless reading glasses balanced on the tip of his nose. Danny couldn't help the smile that broke over his face; Vlad just looked so…_cute _when he was working.

Danny opened the door wider and leaned against the doorframe, watching the older man work. Vlad glanced up briefly and then looked up again when he fully noticed Danny in the doorway, quickly pushing a large manila envelope over the papers before him. "Daniel?" He pulled off his glasses and set them aside. "Something wrong?"

"No. Just seeing how everything's going," Danny said casually.

Vlad rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Swimmingly. There's still a lot to go, so if nothing's wrong then I really need to get back to it."

Danny paused, looking behind him into the empty hall. He didn't want to leave yet; he needed to talk to Vlad.

"I almost got caught earlier this week due to another one of my dad's inventions—" Vlad scoffed and muttered something unintelligible but obviously rude under his breath as he slipped his glasses back on and grabbed a packet on the corner of his desk, careful not to move the manila envelope. "It's getting harder and harder to keep my powers a secret, so I finally decided; the day of my graduation, I'm going to tell them."

Vlad paused and looked up. He didn't remove the glasses, just gazed over them at Danny with a wide, concerned expression. His gaze softened. "If that's what you've decided Danny, I'll be right there by you."

Danny paused. Technically he _had _been thinking about telling his parents, but it hadn't been the top priority of his time lately. Danny knew though that it was the one discussion topic he and Vlad always took very seriously. No matter what Vlad was doing, how upset he was, how tired or distracted, Vlad would listen to Danny when he talked about telling his secret. Vlad had sworn that he would help Danny through it, whenever he decided to tell them, whether as support for actually doing it, or comfort for if it went badly. That was why Danny brought it up now. He needed Vlad's undivided attention for just a bit. It may be wrong to use such a serious topic, but Danny was desperate.

Danny nodded. "Because you love me, right?"

Vlad blinked. "Hm?"

"You'll be there for me, because you love me. Right?"

"Well, yes. Of course."

Danny bit his bottom lip and then asked, "Why do you love me?"

Vlad regarded Danny curiously. "What?"

The boy looked towards Vlad, trying not to sound as desperate and helpless as he felt. "Why do you do all this for me? Why do you bother? I just wanna know…why do you love me?"

"Daniel…" Vlad regarded Danny carefully, his dark eyes soft. He smiled slightly. "Don't I tell you enough."

"Humor me."

Vlad laughed lightly and spoke. "You're brave. You're kind; even though that kindness was slightly irritating at first, but once it was pointed at me, I loved it." He chuckled. "You're stubbornness as well was something that took some time to appreciate but now I find it downright adorable." Danny blushed slightly but said nothing. "You're handsome, that's for sure." Vlad gazed at the boy. "Absolutely beautiful in every way, no matter what form you take. And that of course, the fact that you're half ghost, is a good reason. We're the same, and you help me to not feel so…lonely, or isolated, like I've felt for over twenty years."

Danny held Vlad's gaze only a moment longer before looking down. Usually when Vlad spoke like this, Danny's heart would flutter in joy, his face would turn red and he'd want to rush into Vlad's arms.

But now, the words only sent a shiver of dread and despair through the boy. _Brave, kind, stubborn, his looks, half ghost…_Danielle was all those things as well. What separated Danny from his clone? What stopped Vlad from loving Danielle instead…she was a clone of Danny, his exact copy instead a girl. Hadn't Vlad liked girls before Danny anyway? Danielle was perfect, the perfect Danny for Vlad? And even if Vlad found faults in Danielle, what if he used the research on her to create another clone, another Danny or Dani, but a perfect one, Vlad's ideal partner who never argued or complained or got in the way…?

Danny's mind whirled with uncertainty and doubt and inadequacy. He was scared, scared of losing Vlad, the one he loved so much, the one he'd fought so hard for, the one who understood him more than anyone and made him happier than he'd ever been since he could remember.

Danny blinked and ran across the room, fazing through the desk and flinging himself into Vlad's lap, wrapping his arms around the older man's chest. He buried his face in the broad chest, not willing to let Vlad see the misery in his eyes. Vlad could always read him like a book.

"Daniel! Danny, what's wrong?" Vlad asked in concern, trying to pry the boy from his chest but Danny held fast. "Danny…"

"I just…really love you too Vlad," Danny choked out, hoping the strain in his voice sounded emotional and not miserable. "And I just really miss you."

"Oh Daniel…you silly boy," Vlad murmured, running long fingers soothingly through Danny's black locks. "Always so emotional…but I suppose I have been a little less than attentive these past few days… haven't I?"

Danny didn't want Vlad feeling bad, especially when he'd been working so hard lately, but he couldn't stop himself from nodding. Vlad's body shook slightly as he laughed. Danny's heart warmed a little and he pulled back, only to quickly clamp his mouth onto the older man's.

Vlad made a surprised sound but quickly put a hand to the back of Danny's head and licked the boy's bottom lip. Danny moaned as he opened his mouth, his tongue darting out to meet Vlad's. Danny gripped Vlad's shoulders and tilted his head as Vlad grew hungrier with the kiss.

Danny wanted to cry and scream and cheer and laugh all at the same time, but for now, all he did was kiss Vlad like this might be the last time.

Danny pulled away for a moment, pulling off Vlad's glasses and tossing them onto the desk. Vlad smirked and nearly growled before claiming the boy's mouth again, aggressively and deeply.

He panted against parted lips until Vlad gently pushed Danny's shoulders away. Danny saw Vlad's red lips and knew his own were probably swollen and bruised looking from the fierce kissing. Danny panted and Vlad leaned his forehead against Danny's. "Daniel…"

"I'm sorry Vlad," Danny whispered, shaking his head. "For being such a brat."

"What? You, a brat?" Vlad said, half serious surprise and half mock surprise. He put his large hands on either side of Danny's face. "Are you alright? You seem…"

"It's just…you've been working so hard these past few days, not sleeping well and all and I've just been…I don't know, acting selfish, wanting all your attention all the time… I feel like a spoiled little brat." Vlad smiled, running his thumb soothingly under Danny's eye. "So, I just wanted to apologize and thank you, I guess."

"All you've been doing is thanking me," Vlad said. "I really haven't accomplished anything yet."

"But you will!" Danny insisted, looking into Vlad's deep eyes earnestly. "You'll find the cure and then…Danielle will be better."

Vlad opened his mouth and then hesitated. He glanced away a moment and then looked back to Danny. "Daniel…about Danielle's cure. There's…well there's something I've been meaning to—"

"Danny!" Vlad cut off at the sound of the voice outside the door.

"Danielle!" "Dani!" Vlad and Danny exclaimed in unison. Just as the study door opened, Vlad put a hand on Danny's head and shoved down, fazing the boy threw the desk. Danny landed harshly below the desk as Danielle walked in.

"Ah Danielle my girl!" Danny scowled at how sweet and happy Vlad sounded. "What's the matter?"

"Has Danny come in here?"

"Daniel?" Danny crossed his arms. Vlad sounded as if he'd never heard of such a name! Danny knew Vlad was just pretending, but didn't he have to sound so convincing, as if it was _easy _to forget Danny was also in the mansion.

"We were playing video games and he said he had to go to the bathroom, but he's been gone awhile…I need him for the CO-OP gaming."

"Maybe he ate a bit too much?" Vlad said and then laughed. Danielle laughed too and Danny's cheeks turned red in embarrassment. Danielle knew he hadn't eaten dinner, but she was still laughing. Danny listened a bit longer as the two continued a casual conversation. _So when I come barging in, Vlad needs to work but for Danielle, let's just spend the rest of the night chatting it up!_ Danny seethed under the desk silently.

Danny didn't care if he was acting immature or childish or selfish; Vlad wasn't going to forget he was here! Danielle may be his clone, but she wasn't going to take his place! Danny knew Vlad better, knew him longer and…knew how to _please _him.

Danny smirked and moved his position under the desk so he was kneeling, facing Vlad. The man's long legs faced him under the desk but Danny's focus was on something else. Quietly, Danny inched between Vlad's legs and kissed the man's clothed groin.

Danny smirked when he heard Vlad hitch in the middle of the sentence he'd been speaking, trying quickly to brushing it off. Again Danny leaned forward, pressing an open mouthed kiss in between Vlad's legs. Vlad shifted slightly, moving his hips back but Danny just moved forward. He put a hand on Vlad's inner thigh, rubbing slowly and kissing again.

_He says _I _get excited easily, _Danny thought smugly as Vlad's pants began to bulge. Danny's smile widen and he kissed at the hardening cock, feeling the warmth of it through the suit pants. The boy opened his mouth and inched forward, taking the tip of the zipper in his mouth and slowly, quietly dragging it down, taunting. _No way is he going to ignore me again! Not for Dani, or anybody else…_

Danny felt Vlad struggle, heard the man's voice get lower and tighter, though not enough to alert Danielle that anything was wrong. Danny wanted to make Vlad shout, scream, groan and beg, to moan Danny's name, even with Danielle there, he wanted her to know Vlad was _his; _he'd known Vlad longer, he worked hard to get into this relationship and it wasn't fair for anyone to ruin it. Danny wanted Vlad to know too, wanted Vlad to remember who Danny was and how much he loved and needed him, that no clone could replace him.

Danny pulled out Vlad's cock, stiff and hard, heavy in his hand. He bent his neck up and opened his mouth, nearly salivating as he thought of the taste, the heaviness on his tongue, the sounds Vlad would make.

But Danny wasn't a bad kid. He wasn't naturally vindictive or naughty like this. He couldn't do it with Danielle in the room, it wouldn't be right. He shouldn't be aiming his aggression and frustrations at her. This wasn't the right way.

Danny sighed, which sent a shiver up Vlad's spine when the breath touched his bare cock. Danny could wait for Vlad's attention; wait for him to find the cure. Then everything would be back to normal, Vlad would give all his attention to Danny like before, no one else. He needed to stop acting like a little brat, impatient and selfish and impulsive.

But then again…Danny _was _a hormonally unbalanced teenager. His emotions were like the weather, ever changing, raging one minute, calm the next, unpredictable and erratic. Just as soon as Danny had convinced himself this was a bad idea, he heard Danielle laugh and those angry feelings boiled up again unbidden. He felt reasoning fly out his mind as pure emotion and hormones got the better of him. He narrowed his eyes and swallowed.

"And then I…Vlad are you okay?"

"Just…Just fine, my child. B-but we're going to have…to finish this conversation another time!" Vlad choked out and Danny smirked around the large cock in his mouth.

**Yeaah..so a bit more for why its rated "M" even though I suck and that kind of stuff, so sorry -.- But the drama only continues as we get a glimpse at Danny's inner turmoil and insecurities :3 poor boy. Don't worry it only gets worse! :D I mean better... haha so please comment, that would just really make my day right now! :) even if its critique, questions, outrage, surprise, guesses, random comments of love, that'd be fine ^^ Thank you, enjoy your day!**


End file.
